Isabella Tempts Phineas
by omegafire17
Summary: Sequel to Isabella's been bullied! Years after that fateful day in Isabella's backyard, things have changed and the children have grown up a bit. Isabella thinks it's time to see if Phineas has any 'deeper' feelings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

**Note: there is a sequel to this fanfiction :) It's located in the T section, tilted Phinabella Wedding, and you should check it out**

* * *

><p>An alarm blared loudly, making Isabella stir as she furrowed her eyebrows, her hand slowly finding it's way to the snooze button. Pressing it and bringing silence to the room, Isabella slowly sat up, stretching upward as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. Looking around, she looked at her alarm clock, which read 8:00 AM.<p>

_"Time to get ready"_ she thought, smiling faintly as she glanced at the empty space beside her. _"Oh Phineas, he always beats his alarm clock"_ she thought, giggling as she glanced at the piece of paper on his bedside. So far, he had only woken up after the alarm a total of 5 times, while getting up before the alarm had 212 checks. Continuing to giggle, she threw the covers off, getting out of bed.

Standing a bit off to the bed, she pressed a button on the wall, and a section of the wall opened up. Stepping inside, she stood on a moving conveyer belt, facing a wide stretch of mirror. While the conveyer belt moved her away from the bedroom, she faced the wall and shook her hair hard, getting it back to a semblance of normal. Taking the hairbrush from the doorway earlier, she ran it through her long black hair, straightening it with every brush.

When the conveyer belt ended, she put the hairbrush in an empty wall slot, then stepped into the main bathroom, the 'door' closing behind her and blending into the walls. Positioning herself just right, she raised her arms over her head and closed her eyes.

There was a faint sucking sound, then her light pink nightgown flew up off her body, in addition to everything else. She had never figured out how it had sucked her underwear off her body without ripping it. When asked, Phineas would simply say: "It's a weird thing all right... best to just go with it"

Shivering slightly in the cold air, she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. After taking a quick shower; which used instantly-heated water from the showerhead, and wall-heaters; she stepped out almost completely dry. Laid out in a neat pile were her work clothes; her Fireside Girls outfit, custom-made for her older body.

Putting it on, she carefully adjusted her chest to be comfortably set, then finished with the orange bow that completed the outfit. "All right, Fireside Girls, here I come!" she said, walking out of the bathroom. Going to a special area, she set herself in a special spot, then settled with a smile.

Pressing a button on the wall, her body shined with energy as she teleported away to work.

**(...what did you expect? This is PHINEAS AND FERB after all ;) Note: Ferb only helped build it, he does not live here)**

* * *

><p>"Let's see Ferb..." Phineas hummed to himself, holding up separate building plans, tapping his earpiece. "On our schedule today, we have fifteen buildings to build by the end of of the month, custom-made for newly emerging businesses, and keeping nature balanced as well... and we're supposed to get rocket-boots into production by this week". He glanced up, then simply shook his head with a smile. "Oh come on, they should make it a challenge for us!"<p>

"Agreed" said Ferb, operating a specialized giant crane. As he spoke, the crane lifted and aided at least twenty pieces of scaffolding into place; screwing, hammering and bolting things into place with total efficiency. Below around the construction site, certain spots were having growth elixers sprayed around, the grass and trees growing into place.

Phineas chuckled to himself, then switched the earpiece's frequency, putting him into contact with the workers (and supercomputer aiding them). "Alright people and supercomputer, production has to multi-task even more" he told them. "We're getting orders for rocket-boots, and they want them by the end of the week. It should be easy with your resources, but the hours will be a little longer than normal"

They continued in this fashion for awhile. "Oh, btw, how's Vanessa doing, Ferb?" he asked his brother, taking a small break from his work.

"She's given me a chance, and we're together now" he said simply, directing the crane as it pieced the building together many parts at a time.

Phineas blushed faintly, rubbing his head. He knew that was Ferb-talk for 'Me and Vanessa are getting a little serious now'. "Well... good luck with that" he said sincerely, but with a slight hesitation.

"Relax" Ferb told him through the earpiece, speaking volumes with that one word.

"I know, Ferb" he said, sighing. "I mean... it's been years since Isabella kissed me, but... I just feel I'm no good at romance, and I know I've got no experience with that... Isabella's never fails to 'playfully' remind me that I was the most oblivious boy on the planet"

"You'll do fine" he said, adjusting the exterior plates and windows with practiced speed.

"I guess..." he said, then shook his head hard. "Okay, just... get back to work" he told himself, taking in a deep breath. "Alright Ferb, back to business..."

* * *

><p>"And in conclusion Fireside Girls" Isabella spoke into the microphone, speaking to a crowd of the senior Fireside Girls, which included Adyson, Ginger, Gretchen, Holly, Katie, and Milly. "We got a bunch of potential new recruits coming in today, and we've got to be on our best behavior here. Now go out there and show those recruits the spirit of the Fireside Girls!"<p>

"Yes, sir!" they cheered, saluting as they did so. Saluting back, Isabella had a clipboard handed to her, which she took and read over quickly. "Ah, thank you, Melissa" she said, signing the form, which would allow Phineas and Ferb to give this center trampoline transportation (which they've been dying to have).

"You're welcome, Isabella" said Melissa, who had grown quite a bit in the years since she had gone through Phineas and Ferb's giant maze. "And soon, I'll become a senior member, just like you!"

She looked up, beaming. "And we'll be glad to have you as a senior member, Melissa!" she gushed, then gave her the signed form, who then saluted with a grin and ran off.

Melissa stopped a little, then glanced back at her with a grin. "Oh... and good luck with Phineas" she whispered, her tone playful, then she ran off giggling to herself heavily.

Isabella blushed heavily at that, even as she smiled after her. "Yeah... thanks" she whispered, blushing harder, then she slowly breathed as she tired to work off her blush. "Now... to meet our new excited recruits!" she said to herself, smiling as she turned and walked off.

As she walked, she glanced at a poster on the wall: Candace Flynn, in her Fireside Girls uniform, in the process of getting the record 50 patches in one day, the last 6 words written in bold letters near the bottom. In smaller bold letters below that, it read: "Aided by Phineas + Ferb Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro"

Her smile became smug for a moment, and she allowed herself a giggle as she walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to read and review :)<strong>

**And yes, there will be more, as Isabella hasn't tempted Phineas in any way... yet ;)**

**And for those who know about my Titanic story, if you're wondering about it, i'm working on it :) I just needed to work on something new to avoid writer's block**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

* * *

><p>Humming to herself, Isabella entered their apartment and closed the door, locking it with a smile. Stepping forward, she grabbed a hook hanging from the ceiling, which then pulled her upward to the next level, where she got off.<p>

She giggled, smiling as she looked around for a second. _"I gotta remember to thank Ferb for his uncanny use of maximizing interior space"_ she thought to herself, tilting my head. _"It looks like an small apartment from the outside... but it's really three times as wide inside, and 3 stories tall"_

Humming to herself, she ran forward and jumped on a trampoline, propelling herself across a bouncehouse area. She stood by the next doorway, peeking inside.

"Baljeet, I get what you're saying, but I still need those quantum mechanics for future building designs" Phineas was speaking into a headseat, looking at a computer screen with Baljeet's face on a live-feed. "Not only do our building designs have to be eco-friendly, they have to be time-friendly too"

"Phineas, even using the fastest computer Ferb gave me, it'll still take months before those computations on 25th century time physics will be finished" said Baljeet, then he rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, Phineas"

Phineas sighed slightly, then nodded. "Well, okay then, if that's the fastest you can give them, Baljeet" he said in the headseat.

Baljeet started to say something, then he smiled and waved. "Hey Isabella, wha-"

"Don't say it, Baljeet" Isabella said, standing there by Phineas, who gave a small jump to the fact that he never noticed her come near. "It's nice to see you though, and how's Mishti doing?"

"She's doing good" he said, blushing faintly at the mention of her name. "We're stilling 'hanging out' with each other, and it is really fun, but advanced math is still what i love to do"

"And Buford? How's he doing?" spoke up Phineas.

Baljeet chuckled, smiling. "Well, since I got that job teaching college kids the high-level math, I hired him as a bodyguard. Brains like mine need an angry wall of meat to protect it. He accepted, and it made him so happy"

"You're 18, and you're teaching college students?" asked Isabella, tilting her head.

Baljeet simply nodded, smiling.

"...Cool" said Phineas and Isabella at the same time.

"Anyway, I gotta go now" said Baljeet. "Mishti is expecting me"

"Okay, see you soon, Baljeet" said Phineas, cutting the connection and taking off the headseat afterward.

"So Phineas, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Isabella asked, smiling at Phineas, standing there in her Fireside Girls outfit.

"Hmm, I don't know yet..." Phineas hummed to myself, a hand on his chin. "What would you like?"

She giggled, then got herself REAL close to Phineas. "Oh... surprise me" she whispered with a hint of playfulness, then touched her lips to his briefly. Pulling back with a smile, she gestured toward the bathroom. "But while you cook, I'll be getting out of my work clothes"

Phineas, blushing and flustered from the quick kiss, slowly nodded and rubbed his head as he moved toward the kitchen. "Uh, sure... I'll do that" he called back, disappearing into the kitchen.

Giggling to herself at the boy's shyness, she walked toward the bathroom, secretly ready to begin the preparations for tonight.

* * *

><p>Isabella adjusted the various items in her bedroom, making sure everything was set for tonight. After a quick-check around the room, and herself discreetly, she smiled and nodded. "Alright, everything's set" she said, blushing faintly at what she had planned. "But first, dinner with Phineas *Squee*"<p>

*5 Minutes later*

"Not bad, Phineas" she said, holding up a glass of non-alcoholic wine. "You've outdone yourself"

Phineas smiled a bit, tilting his head. "Well, thanks, but it's just a normal dinner, though the wine is an invention of our doing"

"Still, it's great, Phineas" she sighed in content, gazing at him with hearts in her eyes.

As they ate their dinner in comfortable silence, Phineas slowly noticed her gaze. "Um... Isabella... why are you staring at me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow a little.

"Simple" she said, smiling. "You're dreamy, and sometimes I feel like it's a dream that we're living together in this apartment"

While Phineas blushed faintly from that sentence, he did tilt his head. "Okay... but why are you suddenly like this?" he asked.

Isabella smirked a little, then stood up and placed her empty plate into the automatic dishwasher, looking at her boyfriend with that little smirk. "If you really want to know" she said playfully, then gestured at her lips. "You gotta enter my room in ten minutes, then plant one on me"

Phineas blinked slowly, his face turning red without realizing it. "Plant one... on you...?" he said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Kiss me. Passionately, on the lips, Phineas Flynn" she said playfully, slowly walking away. "My room. Ten minutes... if you really want to know"

With that, she walked out of Phineas's sight, walking to her room with a little smirk. _"That's sure to get him curious, even if he's shy about kissing me"_ she thought, giggling silently as she entered her room.

Standing by her bed, she took hold of the straps of her dress, then lifted it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the tease :P But yeah, the 'temptation' will happen in the next chapter, as she just invited Phineas to her room ;)<strong>

**Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter, and leave a review if you liked it :)**

**Oh, and btw, next time this story is updated, it'll be rated M (have to do it, otherwise I'd be outright breaking the rules). So check there every now and then**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

**Note: What follows below is no longer rated T, so you've been warned**

* * *

><p>Laying there on her bed in the darkened room, she slowly did a mental check that everything was in place. As she did so, she slowly had a lighter light a few candles, bathing her in candlelight.<p>

"Okay... the ten minutes are almost up" she whispered to herself, slowly nodding when found everything was ready. "Here's hoping everything goes well"

Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps, so she quickly arranged herself on the bed, forming her expression like she praticed earlier that morning.

Soon enough, Phineas came into view, though he didn't see her at first. "Okay, Isabella, what did you wa-" he trailed off as he saw her.

Isabella lay there on her side, dressed only in pink bare essentials. Her expression would have looked smug to others, but instead it was coy and playful. The candlelight and the darkened room gave her a glow that couldn't be explained. "Hey Phineas" she said, her voice coy as well. "Whatcha doing?"

The poor boy couldn't get a coherent sound out, his face literally red in seconds as he stood there, his entire body 'spasming' as he struggled to do _something_.

Giggling with her coy expression, she got up slowly and walked toward him, her hips swaying from side to side. "Yes, that's right, take it all in" she whispered coyly, walking around to his back and pressing herself against him. "These feelings... let them fill you up, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher" As she said it, she kissed his neck softly.

The soft kiss finally got a twitch out of the poor boy, and he managed to get his head to turn around a little. "I-I-I... I-Isa... b-bella" he finally managed to stutter out, his voice high-pitched and weak.

"Yes, Phineas?" she cooed softly, rubbing herself against his back for a moment before getting off, walking around to in front of him.

Whatever the boy was gonna say, his mouth couldn't form the words, his face redder than red as he stuttered.

Giggling again, she pulled his head towards hers. "Don't talk" she cooed him softly. "Just show it"

With that, she pulled his lips onto hers, kissing him passionately as she pressed herself against him, closing her sparkling eyes slowly.

The kiss finally seemed to break the boy's paralysis, though he shuddered a little from the feelings she had given him. The boy's hands slowly went onto her back, which she made a small sound of pleasure. Phineas slowly kissed her back, his kiss full of hesitation but geniune feeling, just the way she liked it.

As she continued to kiss him, she didn't take notice of where his hands moved.

"Ah!" she cried out in surprise and, deep down, pleasure.

"Wha-!" Phineas quickly said, pulling away from Isabella at her sudden cry. "Isabella, what's wrong!"

Isabella slowly opened her eyes, breathing heavily as she slowly looked down. Phineas slowly did so as well.

Phineas's hands had somehow, shocking, put themselves on Isabella's chest.

Both of them slowly turned red, with Phineas's red three times as red as before.

"Uh... u-uh..." Phineas stuttered in complete shock, then something inside him seemed to click.

He ran out of her bedroom.

Still breathing heavily, her face red, Isabella slowly turned to look out the doorway, where Phineas had run out of. Her emotions were a strange mix: relief, trimuph, embarrassment, love, and a little disappointment.

It took a few minutes, but she slowly got her breathing and blush back under control. She smiled faintly after a moment.

_"Well... his reaction... was more than I could have hoped for"_ she thought faintly with a blush, slowly taking out her nightgown and putting it on. _"Just like his romantic feelings... he does have the deeper kind inside... he just needed a push"_

She glanced back at the doorway, knowing that Phineas needed some time before she said anything about what just happened. "Please, sleep well, Phineas" she whispered softly in the darkness, smiling faintly as she put out the lit candles.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for temptation? :D<strong>

**And for anyone thinking this isn't quite in character for them, remember they're 18 in this story (much older than the show), which gives me a little freedom with how they act.**

**But anyway, the story isn't over yet :) We still have to find out what happens next**

**And also, if you're reading this, the T rating will only last for one more day, so everyone will know I updated... then I'm putting it in the M section where it needs to be (due to what happens in this chapter)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

* * *

><p>"So what did Phineas do?" asked Adyson, tilting her head.<p>

Isabella and her six senior Fireside Girls were seated in a private room, where Isabella had just told them that she had tried to seduce Phineas, but no details yet.

Isabella's face turned red, even as she covered it in embarrassment. The other girl's face were faintly red from what they had heard, and would hear, but they shared a small squeal together anyway. Breathing heavily, Isabella tried to get herself together. These were her best friends, they had known each other for years; they could handle anything and everything she could possibly say.

Slowly, Isabella uncovered her face, though it stayed a shade of red the entire time she talked. "Well..." she started awkwardly. "He came into my room, like I asked... I was barely dressed". She took in a deep breath before she continued, "While I mainly seduced him with words, there was a little... kissing and rubbing, from me, but Phineas, well... he just remained-"

"Stunned" said Milly and Katic together. The moment directly afterward, they looked at each other with grins and yelled "Jinx!".

The small interruption made Isabella giggle a little, and drove away some of her embarrassment. "Yeah, stunned" she said. "He could never make a coherent sound or move until I kissed him on the lips"

"Well, the boy is completely inexperienced with love" said Gretchen, smirking a little. "So that's no real surprise"

Isabella sighed in content, one hand on her cheek. "Yeah, that's what makes me so crazy for him" she said, then blushed a bit harder.

"So, anyway, what did Phineas do before he ran?" asked Holly, her head tilted.

Isabella turned red, glancing down at herself as she stuttered. "W-Well... u-uh... H... H-he did..." she struggled to say, her hands frailing a little near her chest area.

Whether it was her glance or her frailing hands, the other Fireside Girls slowly got it. Their faces turned red and they fidgeted in their seats, though a little differently per person. No one said anything, but their faces and blushes said it all.

Isabella slowly stuttered off, unable to say it. "And that's... that's when he ran" she finished, her face red. "I haven't talked to him about it yet... and I don't know if I should right now"

"Isabella, the best thing to do right now is let Phineas come to you" said Gretchen matter-o-factly, despite her blush. "Guys do need their own time, to think and decide things... this is just one of those times"

Isabella slowly smiled, nodding. "Thanks for that, Gretchen" she said, then she stood up. "Who's the best best friend's a troop leader could ever ask for?"

They stood up instantly, their hands at attention. "Fireside Girls Troop 46231!" they exclaimed in unison.

"And we never give up!" she exclaimed, squeeing as she and her six best friends group-hugged.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

It was quiet in the indoor pool area, the sun shining through the special glass roof. It look like glass from the inside, but it was a normal roof from the outside. Isabella lay on her stomach on a streched out pool chair, her arms crossed underneath her neck, wearing a two-piece pink swimsuit. She breathed slowly as she lay there, her eyes closed with a smile, simply enjoying the warmth of the sun. As a bonus, the special roof blocked all of the ultraviolet radiation, but none of the sunlight. She could tan later with a special machine if she wanted.

For now, she was taking Gretchen's advice and staying away from Phineas until he was ready. And since today was her day off, she was just resting in the sun's warmth by the pool, which she might go swimming in later.

A very light splash sounded, breaking the silence.

Isabella slowly stirred, half-opening her eyes as she glanced to her side, her vision a little blurred at first. The light splashes continued, a pair of bare feet slowly appearing in her vision, slowly coming toward her. While it took a few seconds, she eventually realized it was Phineas, making her squeak slightly in surprise as she struggled to lift herself up. By the time Phineas stopped near her, she had managed to turn herself onto her side, brushing her dark hair out of her face. "Hey Phineas" she said faintly, only half-awake. "Whatcha doing?"

"Hi... Isabella" said Phineas, his voice hesistant and uncertain, but determined. "About a few days ago..."

Her face a faint red, she slowly looked up at him. "Y-Yes?" she asked faintly.

Phineas gulped, his face also red. "I was thinking..." he said, breathing a bit fast. "If you liked what I did... you can have it happen again" With that, he opened his hand, revealing a small metal thing, with a red button on the side, which he put in her hand.

Isabella slowly looked at the small metal thing in her hand, slowly glancing between it and Phineas as he continued to talk: "If you ever want me to, you know... you just attach it to my head and press the button... it'll disable all my higher functions temporarily, letting me do what you want to you-"

"Phineas" she stated softly, stopping him as she looked up with a smile. She shook her head slightly, placing his metal thing back into his hand, not wanting to damage his hard work.

She stood up slowly, standing a foot or two away from him. Even at the age of 18, she was still slightly taller than him, and Phineas was fairly tall. "Look, Phineas" she said softly, her face turning redder as she spoke. "I do want you to do it... though not right now, of course. But still... I loved the way it felt, and how YOU did it... I wouldn't want it any other way"

Phineas's head resembled a tomato by then, because of the color. "B-But..." he stuttered, fidgeting on the spot as he glanced down. "I don't... I-I don't know... If I c-can..."

She hugged him before he could stutter more, smiling as she pulled away two inches to look at him. "You're a smart person Phineas, you'll figure something out" she said, smiling softly as she rested a hand on his cheek, making him turn redder. "Just let your feelings do the talking, and don't think about it, okay?"

Phineas gulped a little, his face red. "But..." he said weakly, still unsure.

She kissed him softly, pulling away after a second. "If it'll help... we could... p-practice... i-it..." she said, stuttering as she suggested it. "That way... we'll slowly introduce you to... i-it... and you'll know what to expect"

Phineas turned all kinds of dark red when she said that, along with the kiss. "W-W-What!" he exclaimed.

Blushing hard herself, she slowly backed away from him. "I-I mean... if you want to" she stuttered herself, then turned her body toward the pool, hoping the coldish water would get rid of her heated blush. "I'll give you time to think about it, Phineas... so don't worry too much about it. Me, I'll be in the pool for awhile"

With that said, she gave him a light kiss on the lips, pulling away with a smile. Then she turned, diving into the pool, making a big splash and lightly spraying Phineas with water.

Slowly staring off after her, Phineas stood there in shock. He had a LOT of thinking to do today.

"Huh... I know I'm doing today" he said faintly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this chapter :) And just like when he thought Perry laid an egg, Phineas tries technology before anything else, especially for something like this ;)<strong>

**Still, overall an interesting chapter, with interesting possibilities for future ones :D**

**Oh, and for anyone confused on what that small metal thing would do... it would essentially disable all of Phineas's thinking abilities, leaving only raw emotion and feelings. Would have made things interesting, but not what Isabella wants ;) After all, she loves Phineas when he's him, as seen from Summer Belongs to You**

**Btw, anyone else think Across the 2nd Dimension was the most epic movie they ever made? :D the ending was especially interesting (:Spoilers!: despite the disappointed awww! factor by them losing their memories)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

* * *

><p>Isabella hummed softly to herself, laying on her bed with the nightlamp on, as it was getting fairly dark outside. She was wearing a bigger version of her favorite outfit, minus the belt: pink shirt with shoulder straps, a white undershirt with short sleeves underneath that, and a thigh-length pink skirt. The book was interesting, but she was more focused on something else.<p>

It had been a few days since she had talked to Phineas about practicing his 'technique'. She knew it would take him awhile to actually get himself to do it, but she was starting to get worried. Didn't he know he had nothing to worry about?

A small noise sounded, so faint it might have gone unnoticed. Isabella slowly blinked, putting the book down a little as she looked at the doorway, where the sound had come from. Several seconds passed, then for a split-second, she thought she saw a nose appear before pulling away.

Isabella smiled, bookmarking the book and placing it on the nightstand noiselessly. She knew who was standing by her door. She wanted to call him inside, but reading a few romance novels, as well as advice from Ferb (who was more romantically-inclined than his oblivious stepbrother), had taught her that it was best to just be patient and let him come to her. It made them less nervous, and it didn't make their effort seem meaningless by being interrupted.

It took about a minute, but Phineas slowly came to stand in the doorway, his face as red as his hair. "H-Hey, Isabella" he stuttered, gulping a little.

"Hey, Phineas" she greeted warmly, smiling as she sat on the edge of her bed, a space available for him to sit down if he wanted to. She started to say more, but Phineas cut her off because any sound could get off.

"I'm here for our practice!" he said in a rush, his voice a little higher pitched then usual. He visibly sagged a little in relief after he said that, though his blush remained as red as ever.

She turned a little red, even as she giggled a little to herself. "Well, if you want to... better do it before you lose your nerve" she said softly. "And don't worry, if you don't want to continue at anytime, say so or just stop"

Gulping again, Phineas seemed rooted to the spot for a few seconds, but after a shudder, he slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down by her. Isabella looked at him, smiling with sparkling eyes and a blush.

It seemed to take an eternity, Phineas breathing heavily the whole while, but his hands finally twitched in her direction. His hands slowly closed the gap between them, getting closer and closer.

Then suddenly, he jerked them away, his face redder than his hair. "I can't... I-I can't do it..." he rasped out, breathing heavily.

Her face almost as red as his, she smiled a bit as she leaned closer, tilting his head toward hers with a finger. "Phineas" she stated softly, giving him a soft kiss. "I trust you, and you don't have to be afraid. This will actually feel good, to both of us"

Whether it was the kiss or her words, Phineas slowly got some measure of control, though his face remained red and his voice was stuttering a bit. "I... I trust you too, Isabella... I just... I'm new to this..."

Giggling a little, smiling at him. "I know" she whispered softly, then slowly tilted her head. "So... you really don't think you can do this?"

Breathing heavily, he slowly shook his head as he looked at his hands. "Y-Yeah... I don't think so..."

Smiling, her face turning redder, she gently took both his hands. "Then I'll make it easier, Phineas" she whispered softly, then gently pulled them forward towards her, stopping them less than an inch from her chest. After a few seconds, she let go of his hands, which remained there. "Go ahead" she whispered shyly. "It's okay"

Breathing heavily with a deep blush, Phineas slowly closed his eyes. It took a few seconds, but his hands slowly jerked forward, slowly touching her covered chest with the tips of his fingers, then slowly resting his hands upon it.

Her breath hitched silently, and her back arched a little unconsciously. _"Oh..."_ she thought to herself in pleasure, restraining any noises she wanted to utter. She didn't want to scare the boy; it was his first time after all. Okay, not THAT first time, but you get what i mean.

Phineas didn't show much reaction, other than his breathing becoming heavier. As the seconds passed, Phineas slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, his hands still on her chest. "So... so soft..." he whispered in a daze, without thinking.

Isabella giggled in bliss, smiling even though her face was red. "T-Thank you, P-Phineas" she stuttered, still struggling internally not to moan from his soft touch.

Phineas seemed not to hear her, but you couldn't really blame the boy. As the seconds passed, she gently cleared her throat adorably, making the boy blink and look at her. "Phineas?" she asked softly. "Do you want to... c-continue? ... or stop?"

The boy turned redder at the question, and he glanced down for a second. "W-Well... I'm not sure... but... t-there is a part of me... that does w-want to... c-c-continue..." he stuttered heavily.

She blushed heavier, giggling in happiness, even as she struggled to keep herself from moaning. "Well then... maybe you'd like to... continue like you did... the first time" she whispered softly, with a hint of shyness.

Phineas eye's almost popped out of his skull, and he staggered backward, taking his hands with him as he glanced between her face and her shirt rapidly. "You... y-you mean... I-I-I have to..." he stuttered heavily, after the initial gasp of shock.

As he continued to stutter, Isabella glanced down at her shirts, blushing harder. "No, Phineas" she whispered softly, slowly grasping them both. "Not this time. I'll do it"

With that, she lifted them up over her head with a heavy blush, the process taking several seconds. Slowly placing them both on the bed beside her, she was now only wearing a simple pink bra. (Just in case Phineas had decided to practice tonight, and so she wouldn't unneccessarily scare him with a fancy one)

During her shirt-lifting, whether it was his feelings or shock, Phineas couldn't tear his eyes away. His gaze was more on her slim stomach than her chest, though he did look there as well.

She giggled with a heavy blush, smiling as she gently took his hands again. "Normally, I would ask how i look to you" she whispered softly, slowly pulling them back onto her still-covered chest. "But I can tell from the way you're acting, that you like it"

The moment his hands touched her chest again, he blinked and seemed to get out of his shock. Surprisingly, his fingers started moving in place on her chest, making her breath hitch and her back arch again. He had no idea how much pleasure this was sending through her body, and it was becoming increasingly difficult not to moan.

"...Oh!" she moaned softly, finally letting it out.

The noise startled Phineas, and his fingers stopped, even as his hands stayed. "W-What?" he cried out in a little panic. "Did I hurt you?"

"No!" she cried out at once, breathing a bit heavily with a deep blush. "No... no, Phineas... that noise is good... it means i like it"

Phineas blinked several times, staring at her in shock, along with a heavy blush. "It... I-It does?" he stuttered heavily.

She slowly nodded, blushing deeply as she breathed a little heavily, resisting the urge to moan again.

Several seconds passed, Phineas's hands remaining on her chest, but not doing anything. Both of them breathed heavily as the silence continued. After a minute of this, Phineas slowly removed his hands. "Okay... I think I'm done for tonight" he said slowly, not looking at her as his breathing calmed down and his blush slowly faded.

She felt a twinge of disappointment deep down, but Isabella smiled and nodded. "It's okay, Phineas" she said softly, slowly grabbing her shirts and pulling them back on. "We're going at your own pace. You can decide when we're done"

"Right" he whispered, slowly standing up. "Now... I should go and take a look at those time calculations Baljeet needs" he said, slowly becoming his usual self by saying so.

Giggling, she nodded as she took her book again. "Go ahead, Phineas" she said, opening it at the bookmark. "I'll be here reading if you need me"

"Got it, Isabella" he said, walking out of her bedroom.

Several seconds after Phineas disappeared, she slowly sighed in happiness and bliss, closing her eyes. "He touched me..." she whispered softly to herself, sighing again in bliss. "He really touched me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was a tricky chapter to write :) Isabella I thought would want this, and so would be her usual self, though a bit shy and embarrassed with it actually happening. Phineas was the real challenge, considering he's never done this before, let alone THOUGHT of doing it. Still, being constantly unsure of what he was doing, as well as generally unable to move his own limbs to do it himself... I thought that was the best way to go about it.<strong>

**But tell me what you all thought. Do you think I did them in character? (or at least, as in character as could be in this situation)**

**Still, hope you enjoy it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

* * *

><p>Humming softly to herself, Isabella made breakfast for herself and Phineas, the kitchen inventions doing it swiftly and efficiently. Sure she was up early, but she wanted to make breakfast for him today.<p>

It had been several weeks since that first practice session. Occasionally, they would practice more, but always at Phineas's pace and comfort level, which varied from time to time. Still, they'd hadn't gone any further than her bra yet. But she was content to wait till Phineas was moderately comfortable with moving on.

Standing there in a pink bathrobe, it wasn't long before there were two steaming piles of pancakes, which were covered in a light layer of syrup. Taking them both in a hand each, she set them down on the table, sniffing them appreciatively. Nothing like a good breakfast before work.

"You're up early" came a voice from the doorway.

Giggling a little, Isabella smiled as she looked over at Phineas, who was already dressed for work. "I wanted to make us both breakfast before we left, if you don't mind" she said, eating her pancakes.

"No, I don't mind. In fact, it smells delicious" he said, sitting down and taking a bite of his batch. "Hmm... tastes delicious too"

"Why thank you, Phineas" she said, smiling softly as she continued to eat. "So, what's the agenda for today?"

"Oh, the usual" he said, savoring the syrup, which was the real stuff, not the store-bought substitute. "Working out the calculations for time-continuum friendly buildings, working out building space in the Tri-State area, while still keeping a balance of nature... you know how it goes. Though, today is the day Ferb gets to install those trampoline transports you asked for"

"Sweet" she said, looking up at him with a soft smile. "It'll be fun and cool to bounce across the Fireside Girl's center. It's so better than the elevator, and certainly the stairs. Plus as a bonus, it's a workout for the legs"

"Agreed" he said, glancing at his watch as he finished. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you when I get back"

With that, he stood up and walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss, just the way she liked it: geniune affection, even as it's still a little awkward for him. She waved goodbye as Phineas stepped into his transporter, disappearing into a flash of light.

She sighed in content after the flash disappeared, smiling softly with half-open eyes at the feeling of his lips. She stayed that way for several moments, then she came out of it and glanced at her watch. She smiled, eating the last of her pancakes, letting the kitchen inventions collect the empty dishes into the sink, washing them as she watched. "Time to get ready" she said, walking away to get showered and changed.

* * *

><p>"So Vanessa, how's Ferb doing?" Isabella asked her computer, glancing down at the forms she was signing, which was normal business as Fireside Girls Troop Leader.<p>

"I must say, Ferb impresses me" she said, mostly unchanged from when she was sixteen. The only real difference was that she was taller, and she was a bit more 'curvier'. "He's quiet, but he's says a lot with few words and actions. And we've gotten serious lately"

"Good to know" she said with a smile, sighing another form and glancing up.

"So, what about Phineas? Ferb's told me his stepbrother can be difficult with serious advances" she asked, her eyes glancing to different sides of her computer, evidently working on something as well, even as she talked.

She giggled with a smile. "Yeah, it's taken years to get him comfortable with a kiss. As for being serious... well, we're still working on that. We have started, but progress is slow"

"Hmm, well, he'll come around eventually" she said, smirking for a second, but not at her comment. "All boys have those types of instincts, Phineas just needs time for us"

"Well, I hope you're right" she said, sighing a bit. "Oh, btw, how's O.W.C.A. going?"

Vanessa actually chuckled a little, smirking. "Oh, everyone's doing their job, keeping an eye on my dad... and the other villians of course, but mostly my dad" she said, shrugging a little at the mention of other villians. "I've heard what he could be like, especially his alternate dimension self. So, to prevent that from happening, I'm making sure O.W.C.A is doing their job better and more efficiently than before. Also, trying to make sure we get a lot more info before an agent is sent out on a mission. Some of the missions Perry have been sent on years ago were just a waste of resources"

"It's a good thing Perry hit the rest of us with that Remember-Inator, or none of that would be possible" said Isabella, giggling as she remembered the flood of memories coming back to them, years after it all happened.

"True, I can't thank Perry enough for all his hard work" she said, looking down as she signed a form with her left hand. "In fact, when I joined O.W.C.A.'s support staff, on Perry's recomandation, I made sure he got more vacation time, as he deserved it. Major Monogram can be really harsh, though I wish Carl would stop shaking like a lead everytime I'm near him"

Before she could respond, there was a faint noise on Vanessa's side, which drew her attention. "Sorry Isabella, I've gotta go. I've got a few calls waiting"

She nodded, smiling as she continued to sign her forms. "Okay, I'll talk to you later Vanessa" she said, looking up at her. Vanessa nodded at her, reached forward toward the computer, then the connection was cut. Looking down, she worked on the last of her forms.

She enjoyed talking with Vanessa. Sure their personalities were different, and they didn't agree on each other's fashion choices, but they respected each other. Plus, since Phineas and Ferb were stepbrothers, there was no way they wouldn't know each other.

Soon enough, she stood up and took the completed forms with her, going to a meeting with her six friends. She had already told them about Phineas's progress earlier, and their reactions had mainly been *Squee!*, with some discussion on the best way to go about it with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be honest, writing Vanessa here was more of a challenge than i initally thought. Why? Because a lot of her onscreen talk and actions in the show were involved with her dad, which at this point, she's moved away from :)<strong>

**Still, hope this was a good chapter for you all :)**

**And while I'm being honest... I have no idea how to end this fanfiction without seeming sudden or cutting it off. The only ending I see in sight is Phineas and Isabella going all the way (And I think you all KNOW what that means). Would going there be too much or something?**

**But tell me what you all think, so leave a review if you have an idea, and I'll consider them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

* * *

><p>Phineas sighed, vaguely shifting through his work. Not too far away, Ferb did his job on the massive multi-crane they had designed.<p>

But he was too engrossed in his thoughts to think about work. He remembered the past few nights that he had touched her; but they had all been the same thing, touching her still-somewhat-covered chest. And because of his inexperience and relative inability to move his own fingers during those moments, he knew that he might never get anywhere else with that. He knew Isabella was a patient girl, and she loved him and his touch, but she had to have a limit somewhere.

He sighed again, slowly looking up. What was he gonna do?

As he wondered, his stepbrother moved close to him with the multi-crane controls, then placed his hands on his shoulder.

Startled a bit, he looked up to see his stepbrother looking at him. He sighed slowly, glancing down a bit. "Oh Ferb, I'm not sure what to do. I don't think I'm good enough touching Isabella, and it's only a matter of time until she takes matters into her own hands". He looked up at him again. "What if she doesn't like my touching at some point?"

"Please" said Ferb, the simple word speaking volumes.

Phineas blinked, slowly sighing as he rubbed his head. "I guess I'm just... scared Isabella thinks I'm not good enough, or that that I'm scared to go further" he said.

"Take the initiative, Phineas" Ferb said simply.

He blinked several times in shock, staring at his stepbrother in shock. "W-What!"

"You heard me. You think Isabella thinks you're not good enough? Let her crys of pleasure tell you otherwise" he said, then smiled a bit. "Trust me, those don't lie"

Breathing heavily, Phineas looked down. "But... I don't know... if i can, Ferb..."

"You can, Phineas. Just look at it like your Big Ideas" his brother said simply. "A Big Idea to pleasure Isabella in that manner"

Phineas stared at his brother in shock, the idea having never occured to him. "Like my... Big Ideas..." he said slowly.

Ferb moved away with the multi-crane controls, knowing his words had helped Phineas.

* * *

><p>"You can do this, Phineas" he muttered quietly to himself, pacing outside in the hallway. "It's like one of your Big Idea's, just see it as one of those"<p>

He sighed a bit, stopping there. He'd been doing this for ten minutes; he might never get the courage to do it. _"You've done it before, haven't you? When you built that haunted house to help get rid of her hiccups?"_

The sudden thought, different situation though it was, made him blink. It was right... he WAS doing it for Isabella, not himself.

He slowly looked at the slightly open door to her room, where she currently was, watching some movie. He didn't know how long he stared at that doorway, but eventually he his hand on the doorknob, slowly pushing it open.

He found her lying on her stomach, feet in the air, watching her movie (which he couldn't see from his angle). She was wearing a pink nightgown, implying she was gonna go to bed after the movie was over. The door opening made her look up, her eyes brightening as she smiled, pausing the movie. "Oh, hey Phineas! You wanna watch the movie with me?"

He slowly walked in a little, craning his neck to get a better view of the movie. Judging by the scenes, it was the movie Titanic, and the ship hadn't started to sink yet. "Uh... no, that's not why I came in here, Isabella" he said, looking back at her.

That made her blink, looking at him curiously as she sat up carefully. During those two seconds, Phineas quickly thought about how he was gonna do this. Since she was wearing her nightgown, he couldn't just lift it up; that would expose more than he wanted at the moment. After a few moments, he came to his conclusion.

He stepped closer, leaning in to kiss her lips softly for a moment. She made a small noise in surprise, and after he pulled away, she was smiling and her eyes were sparkling a little. Taking that as a sign that she liked it, which Ferb told him to watch for, he sat down on the bed with her, kissing her again. She squeaked softly, closing her eyes and kissing him softly back, her hands on his shoulders.

At some point during the kissing, the both of them were lying on the bed, Phineas on top of her. While it took him a few breathes, his hands eventually found themselves on her chest.

"Oh!" Isabella cried out in surprise and pleasure, breaking the kiss to do so. She half-opened her eyes at him, her face red and her eyes sparkling. "Oh, Phineas" she breathed in bliss.

He slowly opened his eyes, his hands still on her covered chest. "So... you do like this?" he asked, needing that confirmation to keep going.

"Oh... like you have no idea, Phineas Flynn" she breathed, smiling at him with sparkling eyes.

He slowly took in a deep breath, then slowly moved his hands up her body, onto her shoulders and the straps of her nightgown. "Okay... that's good" he said, his fingers slowly hooking underneath her straps.

She blinked when his hands moved, then she gasped in surprise as she figured out what he was doing. "Wait, Phineas!" she said, her face turning redder as she worried that he wasn't ready for this. "I'm not... I'm not wearing a..." **(Yeah, she thinks he's only gonna touch her chest through her bra again :))**

But by the time those words had come out, the straps had already been pulled down past her shoulders, her nightgown pulled downward a bit from that. "I know... I know you aren't, Isabella" he said, taking in a few deep breaths as he looked at her cleavage.

She turned redder, slowly covering her eyes as her face turned redder. It's not that she was too shy, though she was a bit, it's that she couldn't believe he was doing this himself. She didn't want to do anything that might stop him.

Phineas took in another deep breath, then his fingers pulled her nightgown down, stopping when it got to her stomach. Isabella squeaked in shyness and happiness, still covering her face.

Phineas was stunned, though that was no surprise to anyone else. Her breasts were somewhere between C and D size, were perfectly natural, and her nipples were these soft little erect nubs. As he stared, Phineas felt something he'd never felt before: a kind of rush, and it seemed centered right between his legs. If he weren't so stunned, he might have thought something was wrong.

"W-Wow... soft and beautiful..." he breathed out, still staring. "This... this is too much"

Isabella peeked out of her hands, her face red. "T-Thank you, Phineas" she stuttered a bit. Slowly she removed her hands, sitting up with her face red. "You don't know what it means to me that you did this yourself"

He blinked slowly, looking up at her with some effort. She loved it, and that's what he needed to hear, at least to go on. "Uh... you're welcome, Isabella" he whispered faintly, taking in a deep breath to get himself ready.

After that deep breath, he made his hands moved forward, deepening both their blushes. Seconds later, his hands were on her chest again, making her moan slightly in bliss, her eyes half-closing. Though her moan made him nervous in a way he couldn't place, he took it as a go-for-it sign.

Moving his fingers over her breasts, and occasionally her nipples, Isabella writhed a bit under his touch, moaning the whole time. "Pinch them" she breathed out quickly.

"What?" he said, completely confused, his fingers stopping for the moment.

Breathing a bit fast, she touched his hand with hers, adjusting his fingers so that his thumbs and forefingers were in pinching position, touching her nipples. "Do it, please" she breathed at him.

Staring at the arrangement, not sure what it would do other than hurt her, he slowly did as he was told.

"OH!" she nearly screamed in pleasure, arching her back up and throwing her head back. "Oh, Phineas!"

Despite his initial concern, Phineas quickly determined that it didn't hurt her, and that it had actually caused her pleasure. Though he was no longer pinching her nipples, Phineas took a mental note of it. _"Pinching her nipples = not hurtful. it = pleasurable"_

Breathing heavily, Isabella slowly looked at him with sparkling half-open eyes. "Wow, Phineas... if i knew you were this good... I would kissed you a long time ago" she breathed at him, blushing hard.

He blushed heavily, rubbing his head for a bit. "Well... uh... I don't know what to say to that" he said, and meaning it too.

She giggled profusely, smiling at him. "And you know... you can do other things... besides touch with your hands" she breathed shyly, her entire face red.

"Well, you know how I am... wait, what!" he yelled in shock at the end.

Sitting there naked from the waist up, Isabella rubbed her head a bit in shyness. "You heard me" she breathed at him, glancing down.

No response.

Slowly looking up, she blinked to see that Phineas seemed frozen in shock. "Uh... Phineas?" she said, slowly reaching forward to poke him.

Phineas fell backward on her bed, then to the floor, all without changing expression or position.

After blinking again, she giggled heavily to herself. "Yet again" she said to herself, then slowly pulled her nightgown back up to normal. Getting up, she walked to the edge of her bed, then easily picked up the frozen Phineas.

"Come on, Phineas, you need to recover" she said, her blush gone as she walked him to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends that session, which is also a nice little nod to my previous story ;)<strong>

**Also, shout-out goes to Mattpwnsall, who gave me the ideas to continue this story, and get an end in sight :D And Fanofphineas4ever, I'll see if I can do so in a future chapter :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ferb" Phineas said to his stepbrother, both of them on lunch break. "Let's eat at Slushy Dawg's" <strong>(for the record, yes, that is how it's spelled :))<strong>

"Oh heavens no, Slushy Dawg's will never get any better" his stepbrother said, the two of them standing in front of the restaraunt.

He looked at his stepbrother, tilting his head. "Come on, Jeremy might be there. Besides, it's not like Slushy Dawg's are bad in the first place"

Ferb's eyebrow raised when Phineas mentioned Jeremy. Though he said nothing at first, he could read his stepbrother like a book, and he saw why he was hoping to see Jeremy. "Okay... but next time, I'm picking"

"Fair enough, bro" said Phineas, walking into Slushy Dawg's restaraunt, looking around at the fairly packed area. Sure enough, a familiar blonde sat at a table alone.

The exact moment they saw him, he looked around and spotted them. Waving a hand with a smile, "Hey, Phineas and Ferb!" he called to them.

"Hey, Jeremy" he called over to him, waving a hand as he walked over, while Ferb ordered their lunches. "So, what's new with you?" he asked, sitting down.

"Oh, Candace is working with Vanessa at O.W.C.A, like usual" he said, taking a bite out of his meal. "Even since she joined them, they've become good friends, and she's satisying her 'bust urge' and her 'mom response'... by busting Doofenshmirtz and telling Major Monogram, respectively"

Phineas chuckled a bit. "I've been wondering why Candace was more and more relaxed everytime I saw her!" he said.

Jeremy chuckled back, one hand on his side, though it seemed to keep moving on it's own. "Yep, all the times she's failed to bust you guys has just poured out, due to helping bust Doofenshirtz" he said, then he sighed a little. "To think I once helped him... though I admit I thought he was a nutjob when I did so... I still can't believe he actually managed to summon real aliens" He tilted his head faintly. "I guess that explains how the Egyptian pyramids were built so fast"

"Yeah, I wondered that too" he said, glancing at Jeremy's still moving arm, wondering about that in his head. "Oh, how's Stacy doing? And also, uh... what's his name again?"

"Coltrane" answered Jeremy, smiling at him as he hummed in thought. "Well, let's see... Stacy's still in college, studying to be a docter. Or was it a lawyer? Hmm... I'll have to ask" he said, chuckling a little. "As for Coltrane, he's doing well in my band, and Amanda loves the music we do"

As he finished, a few weak cries came from right beside him. Phineas blinked at them, while Jeremy looked at his side and gently brought up the baby Amanda into his arms. "Oh, it's okay, don't cry" he cooed softly to her.

"You brought Amanda with you?" he asked softly, afraid to make her cry louder with his voice. The baby already had Candace's red hair, though not much else to compare her to her parents at the moment.

"Yeah, Candace insisted" he said, then he found the problem. "If you'll excuse me for a moment" he said, standing up and taking Amanda with him to the bathroom. Just as he left, Ferb came back with their food. "So, how's Jeremy?"

Just as Phineas finished explaining, Jeremy came back with Amanda, who was sleeping in his arms. He gently placed her into his baby carrier, looking up at them. "So Ferb, how's Vanessa?" he asked, speaking softly so they wouldn't wake her up.

Ferb simply gave him a thumbs up, making Jeremy chuckle a little. "Still a man of action, I see"

"So, Jeremy..." said Phineas, fidgeting a little. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about" he started, but Jeremy cut him off with a knowing smile.

"Need a little advice on your 'situation' with Isabella?"

Phineas blinked several times, his face turning red. "H-How did you know about that?" he stuttered. Jeremy simply pointed at Ferb, who winked at his stepbrother. He sat there speechless for a few seconds, then he shook his head to get over it. "Well... yeah... I do"

"But first, how far have you gotten?" Jeremy asked him.

"U-Um..." he stuttered faintly, still red. "Nothing... below the waist... yet"

"Hmm... well, I can help you improve there, as well as before and afterward" he said, smiling at him. "Now, listen carefully..."

* * *

><p>Phineas came home from work, closing the door behind him. In moments, an invention of his had replaced his work clothes with more comfortable clothes. Stretching a bit, he walked forward, looking for Isabella. In his mind, he kept going over Jeremy's advice, even as it all made him nervous.<p>

"Isabella?" he called into their apartment, but he got no answer. Tilting his head, he walked around, looking for her. At some point, he came by the living room, stopping in the doorway as he found her.

The TV was on, but it was wasted on the sleeping Isabella. She lay there on the couch, her eyes closed with a soft smile, a blanket wrapped unevenly around her. She was so cute in her sleep that it would be a shame to wake her.

Phineas smiled as he looked at her, walking forward and turning off the TV. He took a few seconds to look at her sleeping form, then he gently and carefully got the blanket off her. Then he slowly and gently picked her up in his arms, still smiling fondly at her as he walked up the stairs.

Isabella breathed softly with a smile in his arms, Phineas glancing at her with a soft smile as she did so. Walking into her room, he gently laid her on the bed, pulling the bed's blanket over her.

He smiled softly as he stood over her sleeping form. "Goodnight, Isabella" he whispered softly, leaning down to kiss her softly.

Maybe it was his imagination, but she seemed to react at his kiss. She seemed to kiss back a little.

He pulled away after a few seconds, smiling softly at her sleeping body. He walked out of there soon, taking one last look at her before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite the lack of anything serious. If you're wondering about that, I was a bit sick when I wrote this chapter, so I wasn't in any mood for serious stuff. Still, don't worry, they'll be more of that in the next chapter, when I'm feeling better.<strong>

**So, leave a review if you liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

* * *

><p>Phineas looked around the apartment, looking for Isabella, peering around the sliding door to the pool. Sure enough, she was there, laying on a pool chair under the sun, her eyes closed. His eyes lingered on that two-piece swimsuit of hers for a moment, then he took in a deep breath and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.<p>

Whether it was the door closing, or the small splashs his feet made as we walked toward her, Isabella noticed him coming. Taking off her sunglasses with a smile, she looked at him with those cute blue eyes. "Hey Phineas, watcha doing?" she asked him sweetly.

"Oh, uh... just here to give you some company" he said a little nervously, making it up on the spot. He was too scared to say the real reason why he was there; he barely had enough courage to do what he had planned.

Isabella raised an eyebrow, but she appeared to go with it. "Well, you can take a seat" she said, offering the pool chair next to her.

Phineas started to walk toward it, only for Isabella's finger to touch his chin, making him stop. Before he could look at her, she pulled his face toward her. "But first, give me a kiss" she whispered playfully, smiling with a playful look as well.

He blushes faintly, but he smiled a bit and obeyed. Carefully getting on her own chair, he leaned in and kissed her softly. They were like this for a few seconds, then Isabella pulled away with a smile. "Okay, now you can sit down"

But he didn't; in fact, he carefully got all of his body onto her pool chair.

She blinked slightly in surprise, only for Phineas to kiss her again. After a small squeak, she closed her eyes and kissed him back, one hand on his cheek.

Carefully sitting there in her chair, he kissed her softly, teasing her lips with his own. Like Jeremy had taught him (with words only), Phineas opened his mouth slightly in the kiss, which made Isabella make a small noise as she opened her mouth a bit as well. He continued to kiss like this for a little, then he slowly and hesitantly touched her lips with his tongue.

She squeaked loudly in surprise, then her kissing got even more passionate from there. Pretty soon they were touching each other's tongue's with their own tongue's, the kisses passionate, though Phineas was still hesitant in it all, not that Isabella minded.

During their kissing, Phineas slowly moved his hands down Isabella's body, though he avoided her chest this time. At first, he simply traced her curves with his fingers, then his hands went onto her stomach, sometimes tracing her bellybutton. It might have been this that drove her wild, and not just his kissing teases.

Still, he didn't only tease her stomach; he also moved his hands down, carefully going down past her hips. He traced the skin along her legs, moving up slowly as he continued the kissing. Then his touching came unto her inner thighs, which Jeremy had said didn't seem like a good area, but had more impact than you would think.

"Oh!" she cried out in surprise, breaking their kissing session, though mostly because she needed to catch her breath. Breathing heavily himself, he waited until they had both recovered, blushing a bit.

"Wow... Phineas" she breathed out, half-opening her eyes at him, which were sparkling.

Phineas smiled with a blush, slowly standing up and helping her stand as well. "Thanks, Isabella" he said, still nervous from what he had done. "Did you... did you like it?"

Isabella giggled, blushing herself as she nodded. "I did, Phineas" she breathed, smiling as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Then without warning, she pushed him unto her chair.

"Ahh!" he cried out in surprise, looking up at Isabella in shock, who was getting onto the chair herself. "W...What are you doing?"

Isabella smiled at him, her look playful as she got on the chair, then onto him. "Simple, Phineas" she breathed at him, straddling his body. "I loved what you did, but now it's my turn"

* * *

><p><em>Same Scene, Isabella's POV now<em>

Phineas tried to stutter something with a blush, but she placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. "Shh, close your eyes, and just relax" she whispered playfully, her other hand playing with his shirt.

Phineas blushed harder and gulped, but he did manage to obey.

Giggling again, she pulled up his shirt with one hand, all the way up to his neck. Humming softly, she grinned at him. "Hmm... years of working on your Big Ideas have really payed off, Phineas" she whispered in his ear, just to tease him, her fingers hovering over his stomach. "And that body-builder course helped as well"

"W-What?" Phineas stuttered a bit, his closed eyes furrowed. "I thought that was a rip-off..."

Isabella giggled as she shook her head, her fingers moving down and tracing his muscles. "Nope, it wasn't" she whispered playfully. "Ferb made sure to mention that it did work, and showed it off when I wanted to confirm it. Of course, that was years ago"

Phineas didn't respond, but that might have been because he was shuddering a bit from her finger's touch. She smiled playfully as she continued to trace his muscles, then she leaned down and breathed on his nipples, wanting to tease him even more.

Phineas gasped out in surprise, his blush deepening even more, his body shuddering a bit from the new feelings. Giggling, she made sure to give a soft lick to both his nipples, enjoying the gasps that resulted from it. Smiling playfully, she kept one hand moving over his muscles, but her other hand moved downward, touching the fabric of his shorts. With a soft purr, she moved her fingers right onto his thing.

"AHH!" he cried out, his eyes snapping open in an instant. "What... What are you doing!"

"Oh, just teasing you" she whispered playfully, her fingers going back and forth over his thing, enjoying the feeling.

Phineas tried to respond, but whatever he tried to say, it was lost in the gasps. His deep blush only continued as the new feelings got stronger, his thing slowly becoming aroused from her stroking.

She hummed softly as she felt his thing become aroused, smiling playfully as she slowly got off him, thinking straddling him would be too much in addition to this. She continued to stroke it, enjoying Phineas's gasps and cries as she did so, then at some point, his thing became fully aroused. "Hmm... I think that will do" she whispered playfully, removing her fingers from it.

Phineas slumped against the pool chair, breathing heavily with a deep blush, struggling to recover from the rush of new feelings. Humming softly to herself, she stood up and stretched a bit, still blushing a bit. "I think I'll go for a swim, Phineas" she told him, smiling softly. "You can do whatever you want"

And so she dived into the pool, leaving the blushing and slightly confused Phineas, who couldn't help glance at his aroused thing.

* * *

><p><strong>And since the last chapter was lacking in serious stuff, this one is ALL serious stuff, though admittedly of a more teasing nature. Still, had to be done, and I hope it was good :)<strong>

**And for anyone who thinks the ending was a bit rushed, well... it was. I admit I couldn't think of a better ending, but still, I hope the chapter was great :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

* * *

><p>At work, Ferb shoot multiple pieces of buildings forward, putting them into their designed places. He paused, then looked over at his stepbrother.<p>

While Phineas did his work as usual, he seemed on edge; his movements were all nervous, his voice had an uneasy quality, and his expression was uncertain.

Ferb simply looked at his brother, then rolled his eyes as he manipulated the platform forward, not that his stepbrother noticed. Gaining a small smirk, he tapped Phineas on the shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Phineas cried out, wildly throwing the clipboard into the air in surprise. Ferb watched as the clipboard sailed through the air, then fell down toward the ground below. That was gonna slow down things for the day.

"Ferb!" came the cry, making him look back at Phineas. "What was that for?"

"Talk" he said simply, hands behind his back. "You know what I mean" he added before Phineas could ask anything.

Phineas blinked several times, his face turning red as he fidgeted on the spot. "W-Well... I-I..." he stammered, trying to find something to help. Ferb simply waited; sooner or later, Phineas would tell him all he needed to know.

_Ten minutes later_

"...and I don't know what to do! or how I should feel!" Phineas cried out at him, Ferb still standing there with his normal look. "What should I do?" **(For those wondering, he is refering to last chapter's events :) especially a certain area)**

"Enjoy it" he said simply. "That's why she did it in the first place"

Phineas blinked several times in shock, staring at him with his mouth agape. "W-W-What!" he cried out.

Ferb simply turned around and walked onto the platform, manipulating it to move away. Phineas stared at him as he went, his face red and his heart beating fast.

* * *

><p>Phineas glanced inside the indoor pool, thinking Isabella might be there. Strangely, she wasn't; the pool chairs were empty, and the water was perfectly calm. Making a small noise in thought, he thought about where else she could be.<p>

Smiling a bit, he continued walking, walking up a set of stairs.

As it turned out, the virtual reality chamber was on and being used. He carefully opened the door, peeking inside.

Isabella was practicing with a soccer ball on a soccer field, her hair tied up in a ponytail, and wearing a pink set of soccer clothes, though he couldn't tell if that was part of the illusion or her actual clothes. As he watched, she bounced the ball repeatedly off her feet, then she hit it high and stood up on her hands only.

When the ball came down, she managed to balance it on her feet for a few times, but she fell forward with a small squeak. Giggling a little, she smiled as she stood up. "Ferb was always the only one who could pull that off" she said aloud. She looked around, smiling after she blinked in surprise. "Oh, hey Phineas"

"Hey, Isabella" he said, smiling a bit as he walked forward toward her. "Watcha doing?"

Her eye's brightened with a grin. "Oh, just practicing my 'football' skills again" she said, bouncing it on her feet again. "It's been awhile since I've done it, ever since Ferb's cousins challenged us to that match in your Football X-7 Stadium"

"Well, you're still pretty good" he said, watching the ball bounce again and again off her feet.

She giggled again, smiling at him as she held the soccer ball in her hands. "Thanks, Phineas"

He slowly began to fidget on the spot, though he tried not to show it. "Anyway... there was something... I wanted to ask you" he said, trying not to stammer or anything.

She tilted her head with that bright smile of hers. "Yes?" she whispered softly.

As he tried to speak, he found it increasingly difficult to form the words. As his face slowly turned red, though he managed to minimize it, he couldn't help but glance down at Isabella's body. His gaze in particular was focused on her waistline, though he did glance at her chest as well. But in the end, his mouth didn't form the words he intended.

"Would you mind if... we slept together tonight? In your bed?"

Isabella's face practically lit up, and she hugged him in an instant. "Of course you can, Phineas! In fact, I was gonna ask if you would in the next couple of days" she exclaimed, smiling brightly up at him.

While still a bit stunned that he had said the the wrong thing, he managed to smile and nod at her. They usually slept alone, sometimes together, though he had never asked her to do it before. "Well then... I guess that's settled" he said, hugging her back.

She nodded, giggling as she let go of him. "I'll be ready by then" she said, then she started walking back toward the door. "But for now, end simulation"

Sure enough, the soccer field faded away, revealing the blank area. He glanced back at Isabella; sure enough, her soccer clothes had only been an illusion, leaving her in her usual pink outfit. Was it his imagination, or was she swaying her hips on purpose?

* * *

><p>He slowly approached Isabella's door, standing outside it with a blush. He didn't know what would have made him blush more: what he was about to do, or what he had planned to ask Isabella.<p>

Taking in a deep breath than letting it out, he reached up and knocked on her door. "Come in" answered him, so he slowly opened her door.

Isabella lay on her bed, wearing a short pink nightgown with a smile, the blankets arranged to be thrown over them both. "Hey, Phineas" she whispered softly, then she yawned a bit.

Smiling a bit with a blush, he walked forward and slowly got himself onto her bed, his lower body under the blankets. Isabella smiled softly up at him, then she leaned up and kissed him, one hand on his cheek. "Goodnight, Phineas" she whispered softly.

He kissed her softly back, still blushing a bit. "Goodnight, Isabella" he whispered softly back, both of them laying down under the blankets. But before she started closing her eyes, his fingers toyed with the straps of her nightgown.

She squeaked softly in surprise, her face turning red. "P-Phineas... what are you doing?" she stuttered faintly.

He gulped slightly as he pull her nightgown down a bit, straps and all as he revealed her chest, making her squeak again and blush harder. "I just... wanna try something, real quick..." he managed to whisper without stuttering. "That's all... just close your eyes"

She blinked curiously, though after a moment, she did so with a blush.

He slowly took in a deep breath and let it out, then he slowly leaned his head in. He hesitated for a moment, then he managed to give her left breast a soft kiss.

"Ah!" she cried out in surprise and pleasure, her blush deepening as her eyes remained closed. Encouraged a bit by the reaction, he did the same to her right breast, getting the same reaction. His head still close, he took another deep breath and stuck out his tongue. It took him longer this time, but he managed to get past it as well, touching his tongue to her left nipple.

"OH!" she cried out louder, her back arching with a deeper blush. Slowly licking it, he also did the same to her right nipple.

"A... a... ahh!" she cried out in pleasure as Phineas continued his slow but soft licking of her nipples, and only them. At some point, he pulled his head away, his blush deep.

Breathing fast, she half-opened her eyes, looking up at him with a soft smile. "Wow... Phineas" she breathed softly, slowly pulling her nightgown up after a few moments, seeing that Phineas seemed to be done.

Phineas gulped a bit, taking deep breaths with a blush. "So... you liked that... right?" he stammered a bit, glancing down. That little confirmation was the most important thing he needed for this.

She nodded, her eyes sparkling as she adjusted her chest inside her nightgown, slowly moving closer to him as she lay down. "Oh yes, Phineas... I loved it" she whispered softly, slowly closing her eyes again.

Breathing a mental sigh of relief, he moved closer as he lay down with her, smiling with a blush as she held him close to her, resting her head against his shoulder. "Goodnight, Isabella" he whispered softly, one hand unconsciously brushing a few stray hairs out of her face.

Breathing slowly, smiling softly with closed eyes. "Goodnight, Phineas" she whispered softly, then her breathing slowed even more, as if she had fallen asleep already.

He watched her for a few moments, then his gaze drifted downward a bit, looking at the general area of where her waist would be. If he had only asked what he wanted to ask... but then again, it might have been going too fast. He sighed faintly, smiling again as he rested against the bed and Isabella, closing his eyes.

They stayed that way all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing new touch-wise, at least technically, but still hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>

**And as for what Phineas was gonna ask, that's next chapter :D With pretty much everything above the waist done, things have to move on ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

* * *

><p>Isabella finished pulling her nightgown down over her head, adjusting it and her hair back to normal. Before she went to bed though, she walked out of her room to check up on Phineas, as was her habit. A quick check revealed Phineas was still at his computer, typing up something that rapidly showed multiple blueprints of some sort.<p>

He didn't hear or notice her approach, until she had her hands on the table beside him. "Oh... hey, Isabella" he said after a small start, glancing back at his work.

She moved her hands over his, leaning over to be near him. "Come on, Phineas" she whispered softly. "You've been working all day, you need your rest"

He blushed faintly from her hands, though his gently held hers. "I know I need it... but this is an important thing i need to have ready by tomorrow... I can't just leave it" he said, looking up at her, her face inches from his.

"So let the computer work on it, and finish the rest tomorrow morning" she cooed softly, kissing his cheek.

He blushed harder from her kiss. "But... the computer's slower than I am" he said, managing to keep himself from stammering.

"So it'll do most or all of the work" she whispered softly in his ear. Phineas opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "Look Phineas, you can give all the excuses you want, but you need your rest" she whispered softly and a little firmly, one hand through his hair. "Let me put it this way: would you rather stay awake at this cold computer working on plans the computer could easily do, or sleep in a warm bed with your favorite girl?"

He blushed harder, glancing down as he stayed silent. "...sleep with you" he whispered faintly.

"That's what I like to hear" she whispered softly, pressing a few controls on the computer without even looking, which then began working by itself. She took his hands in hers, gently pulling him up with her. "Come to bed, Phineas"

He blushed a bit harder, but he allowed her to pull him along to her bedroom, smiling softly.

Minutes later, they lay together in her bed under the blankets, Isabella holding Phineas toward her. She giggled softly at a memory. "Remember that night, when I was only half-dressed?" she whispered softly, blushing a bit.

Phineas blushed hard himself, but he managed to chuckle a little. "How could I not? It was the first time I've ever seen you... like that"

She giggled more, holding his hand in her own. "And it was our first time touching" she whispered softly, though she felt like stuttering. "And since then... we've done everything above the waist"

Phineas blushed harder, looking at her slowly. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

She looked at him with sparkling but shy eyes, smiling softly with a blush. "And I've touched you down there... isn't it time you returned the favor?"

Phineas blushed so heavily that his face resembled a tomato. He actually covered his eyes in instinct, his breathing heavy. She smiled at him with a blush, then glanced down when she realized he wasn't gonna respond normally anytime soon. With a harder blush, she moved her fingers forward and moved them over his thing.

"Ahh!" Phineas cried out in surprise, his hands moving away from his face as he turned redder.

Now that she had his attention, she removed her fingers with a smile. "Just remember Phineas, I touched you there before, _through_ your clothing" she whispered softly, her face red as well. "You can do the same"

Phineas's shocked and red reaction didn't change much, but she smiled all the same. She could tell that her comment had helped, though it still wouldn't be easy for him. After a few seconds, his body twitched a bit as he breathed heavily, his eyes glancing her and her nightgown.

She blushed harder from his glances, then she slowly moved her fingers downward. Grasping the edges of her nightgown, she glanced up at Phineas, who suddenly seemed frozen from her action. Taking a deep breath, Isabella slowly pulled her nightgown up, past her knees to her hips. She stopped at her stomach, leaving the length of her nightgown laying there.

Somehow, the sight of her pink underwear seemed to get Phineas out of his shock, though his blush was undiminished. "Just... just like that night..." he whispered faintly, glancing at it. _"And the very thing I was gonna ask her... is happening right now..."_

She giggled a bit, smiling up at him with a blush. "So... Phineas..." she whispered shyly, her hand twitching to point at the middle of her underwear. "Do you know... what's there?"

He blushed harder, looking away at first as he stammered. He eventually managed to answer with, "N-No... not r-really... All I know... is that it's nothing like what I have".

She giggled heavily at his naivete, slowly taking his hand with a darker blush, then pulling it to within inches of her underwear. "Well, you can feel it for yourself" she stammered a little. "Through my underwear"

Phineas gulped audibly, his blush darkening as he kept glancing away and back at her. His fingers kept twitching, but they didn't move yet. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her breathing normal.

Finally, Phineas's hand moved forward. Unfortunately, it was more than he wanted to at the moment.

"OH!" she cried out in surprise and shock, resisting the heavy urge to arch her back. Instead of a tentitive finger or two, Phineas's entire hand was on her underwear, making her breathing heavily.

Phineas gulped again, his eyes closed, as he knew that seeing anything he was doing would make him lose his nerve. While he mostly felt the fabric of her underwear, there was something else too... a sort of series of raised bumps. Or was it all one line on each side? He couldn't quite tell, and he didn't dare look. **(Yeah, I know, that sounds wierd)**

"S-So..." he stuttered heavily, keeping his eyes closed. "W-W-What now?"

Breathing heavily, she looked up at him slowly with a dark blush, noting his closed eyes. "Up... down... up... down... repeat" she stammered to him, silently gulping.

It took him several gulps, his blush darkening in the meantime, but he slowly managed to move his hand as she described.

"Ah... ah..Ahhh!" she cried out, the sheer feeling more than she could have imagined. Her eyes closing from it, her back arched without trying, she tried not to lose control from the bliss. She continued to moan from Phineas's simple up and down, the feelings increasing as they went.

"Ahh!" Phineas cried out in shock, pulling his hand away in an instant, making Isabella half-moan from disappointment then slowly open her eyes in confusion. Breathing heavily, Phineas stared at his hand, where a few drops of something were hanging to his fingers.

She noticed them, then glanced down at herself as she slowly and carefully bent over. With a small squeak, she looked up with a mortified expression, her face redder than Phineas's.

"W... W-What is this?" Phineas stuttered, staring at the small drops on his fingers. Before he knew it, he was being pushed off the bed and walked toward the door. "I-Isabella...?"

"Just go wash it off!" she said in a hurry, pushing him into the hallway. "I'll explain later! Bye!"

Phineas tried to say something, but she shut the door on him and pressed her back against it, breathing heavily.

"...Ow"

She looked sideways toward the door, breathing heavily. "Sorry!" she called out, geniunely meaning it. _"Oh my God, that was so embarrassing!"_ she thought to herself, blushing even harder.

As she breathed heavily, she slowly covered her eyes, slowly calming down. "Oh Phineas..." she said faintly to herself after awhile. "I didn't mean to go that far tonight... or to scare you like that"

* * *

><p><strong>And so what Phineas was gonna ask Isabella from last chapter has been answered :)<strong>

**If you're wondering about the end, two things: 1. that was NOT Isabella's climax; it was more of the pre-act stuff 2. I think it's more embarrassing for THAT to happen to women than anything else of this nature. (I could be wrong though)**

**Still, despite the wierdness, hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

**Note: there are spoilers for Across the 2nd Dimension in this chapter, so if you haven't seen it yet (which you should, it's awesome :)), then keep an eye out.**

* * *

><p>Phineas stood on the ceiling, using special anti-gravity boots, checking on the master control board for their apartment. There was nothing wrong with anything, but it never hurt to check it every week.<p>

The doorbell rang, making him blink. They rarely got any visitors; anything people needed to tell him, they could do so over of his various connections. Twisting over, he turned off his gravity boots and landed on the floor unharmed. He opened the door, but there was no one there, making him blink in confusion.

*chattering sound*

Standing there in the doorway, on two feet and with his signature fedora, was their favorite semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action.

"Perry!" he cried out, getting down on two knees and hugging him close. Perry hugged back with a chatter of affection, also smiling afterward. "It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

Perry simply gave him a thumbs up, much like Ferb would do.

"Who's at the door, Phineas?" came a voice behind them, and both looked to see Isabella poke her head around the corner. "Oh, hey Perry!" she said with a bright smile, at the door and on both knees in seconds, hugging Perry as well. "You've been good, I hope?" she asked, scratching him by the mouth.

Perry would have answered, but he chattered in affection even as his tail involuntarily stood straight up like a board. That little reflex had actually saved him once.

She giggled at the reflex, both of them standing up afterward. "So, are you here to visit or is there a different reason?" asked Phineas, tilting his head.

Perry stepped backward toward his personal hover vehicle, looking through it's storage for something. Seconds passed, then he stepped down and placed something in Phineas's hands. Phineas opened his hand, looking at it.

**(spoilers start here)**

It was the platypus foot-shaped locket, which opened up to show three pictures; that of a young Phineas, Ferb, and Perry.

"What?" he said, staring at it. "I thought we had this the entire... Oh, wait..." he said, trying to think back.

He remembered now: that day when they had to save Danville from Alternate-Dimension Doofenshmirtz. The lair they had been led to had asked for a key. The 'key' turned out to be their locket, which then gave them the secret message and gave them access to everything they had made over the summer.

"I remember now" he said, smiling before it feel. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me we never got this back after that!"

Perry shook his head.

"Well, at least you got it back now" said Isabella, holding his other hand with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll say" he said, then smiled as he looked at Perry. "Thanks for giving us this back, Perry"

Perry saluted with a smile, then he went back to his vehicle, giving their held hands a small smirk, then he preceded to power the vehicle up.

Both raised their hands in farewell. "Bye, Perry!" they said in unison, Phineas adding in afterward. "And thanks for visiting us!"

He saluted again with a smile, then he lifted up and flew across the sky, disappearing in seconds.

**(spoilers end here)**

* * *

><p>Isabella finished drying her hair, having gotten out of the pool a little while ago. Flipping her hair back to normal, she put the hairdryer back and walked into the hallway. As was her habit, she looked for Phineas to see what he was doing.<p>

A quick check revealed he was at his computer, working on what appeared to be a new building design. In a rare sight however, Phineas had fallen asleep doing so. He breathed in and out softly, a small smile on his face.

Sighing in content, she moved over to him with a tender smile. She carefully saved his work, then turned off the computer. Picking him up easily in her arms, she took them upstairs to her room.

"Sleep well, Phineas" she whispered softly, laying him on one side of her bed. She crawled into bed herself by Phineas, pulling the blankets over them. Before she settled in though, she gave Phineas a soft kiss on the lips.

Phineas reacted in his sleep, making a small noise with a smile. "Isabella..." he breathed out.

She giggled softly, smiling happily as she closed her eyes and snuggled in with Phineas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of serious, but I have a TERRIBLE cold, and i keep sneezing repeatedly. So yeah... was in no mood to write anything serious this time.<strong>

**Still, next one will have serious stuff, and I hope you still enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

* * *

><p>Phineas slowly stirred, slowly stretching with a yawn. Slowly blinking, he became aware that he was no longer sitting in front of his computer, which was the last thing he remembered. Looking around him with his eyes, he saw that he was in Isabella's bedroom, and it was still fairly early.<p>

"Hmm" he hummed to himself, then started to sit up. As he did so, something shifted with him, startling him as he looked down.

Isabella was clinging to him with a soft smile, her eyes closed as her chest rose and fell. She stirred a bit with a soft sound, but didn't open her eyes. "Oh Phineas..." she hummed to herself, her arms loosening a little.

Phineas slowly smiled as he carefully removed himself from her sleepy grip, standing up and properly stretching. After a few seconds, he slowly placed the extra pillow in her grip, just in case.

As he left, he could have sworn he heard her sigh in content, and the subtle sound of squeezing a pillow.

* * *

><p>Phineas idly splashed the pool water with his foot, sighing as he sat there on the edge in his bathing suit. He was deciding whether or not he wanted to swim, having already laid out in the sun for awhile. As he thought about it, he slowly brought his hand up to his chin.<p>

He blinked a bit, then moved his hand away a bit, staring at it. Unbidden, he remembered a few nights ago, when he had been stroking Isabella's... genitals. The very thought made him turn red, and he remembered how he gasped in shock and pulled his hand away like a rocket. He didn't have a clue what had happened, other than her underwear suddenly seemed to get wet. But whatever it was wet with, it certaintly wasn't water.

"...Then what was it?" he murmured faintly to himself, staring at his hand.

"What was what, Phineas?" came a voice beside him.

Startled, Phineas almost fell forward before he balanced himself, looking up to his side. Standing beside him was Isabella, wearing her pink two-piece swimsuit and a towel over a shoulder.

"Uh, uh..." he stammered faintly, then he shook his head a bit. "Nothing... Isabella"

"Are you sure?" she asked, sitting down beside him with a smile, her feet lightly splashing the water as she looked at him. "You look pretty red to me"

Phineas tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out, and his gaze kept glancing at the bottom part of her swimsuit. And in his mind, the few drops of 'liquid' kept flashing into his mind. He turned redder and he breathed heavier, then suddenly without thinking, his hand reached forward.

"OH!" Isabella cried out in surprise and pleasure, her face turning red. "W... Whatcha... doing?" she panted out, stifling a moan from his touch.

"That night..." he panted out, the words rushing out of him as he turned redder. "The last time... what was that... stain?"

She turned even redder and made a small noise, then after a bit of heavy breathing, she grabbed his hand, surprising him. Still red, she gently pushed his hand back to normal, while she got herself into a sitting position.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't want to ruin my swimsuit after all"<em> she thought to herself, letting go of his hand. Looking up at Phineas with a heavy blush, who had slowly swung himself into a sitting position as well. "W-Well... it's a bit... complicated Phineas" she stammered a bit. "I mean... there's m-more to it... then just what it is"

Phineas continued to exhibit that naivete that he was unoffically famous for, even as his face was red from the reality of things. "Well... where do we... start?" he stammered.

She turned redder, breathing a bit heavier as she reached behind her back, messing with the string that tied her bikini top together.

Phineas blinked, though he turned redder as he talked. "Uh... Isabella... what are you doing?" he said, making a small sound as her top sagged downward, the two strings falling to the side.

Her face completely red, she held her bikini top in her hands. "If I'm gonna tell you... we must be n-naked" she stuttered a bit, turning a darker red. "I... might as well start with this" she finished, slowly pulling it off and putting it on the pool floor beside her, along with the towel.

Phineas made a small noise when her chest was revealed, but it was more out of hesitation. He made a real noise of (slight) fear when her hands went to the waistband of his swimsuit. "W-W-What are you doing?"

She didn't answer, knowing from his tone that he was simply showing his considerable hesitation for this. Her blush deepened as she pulled his swimsuit down off his legs and onto the pool floor beside him.

For some reason, she felt the urge to giggle at how small he was, at least in it's normal state. But other than that, she couldn't help but stare at it; after all, she had nothing to compare it to, just like he didn't have anything to compare her chest to. Plus, as she knew from experience, that thing was capable of getting a lot longer and harder...

She shook her head slightly, blushing deeply. She was going a little too far with those thoughts. She slowly looked up at him; Phineas kept breathing heavily, his face also blushing deeply, his hands figdeting as if deciding whether or not to cover himself or not.

She gulped slowly, blushing deeply as her hands slowly went to the sides of her bikini bottom. "Phineas... you ready?" she stammered a bit.

"N-No... but..." he stuttered, his blush deepening, then he slowly took several deep breaths. "B-But... I did... ask for it"

She slowly nodded, gulping a bit with a deep blush, then she slowly pulled off the rest of her swimsuit, off her legs and onto her bikini top. As she sat there in front of Phineas completely naked, her legs open a little bit, she couldn't help but wonder if her genitals were as stunning as her chest.

Judging by the look on his face, she had little to worry about; it was the exact same one when her chest had been shown for the first time. She breathed a mental sigh of relief, but it didn't stop her from blushing hard, and she had to fight the urge to cover herself. "... P... P-Phineas?" she stuttered, noticing he didn't seem to be breathing.

Her stuttered version of his name made him blink several times, slowly coming out of it. "Uh... I-I'm sorry..." he stammered, glancing down again. "This is just... so new to me"

She slowly nodded as she moved closer to him, taking his hands with a deep blush. "It's okay, Phineas... you don't have to be scared" she stammered softly, then gently pulled his hands onto her chest. At his surprised (and somewhat pleasured) cry, she giggled a bit with that deep blush. "Just do this for a bit"

"A-Alright... but I don't see how this does anything" he stuttered faintly, his fingers moving in place, Isabella doing her best to stifle her moans.

She glanced down after a few moments (could have been more), smirking a bit. "Oh, It's doing more than you think"

He blinked slowly, then glanced down at himself. "Ahh!" he cried out in surprise, his hands pulling away as well. Judging by the way he was looking at himself, this was his first time seeing himself like 'that'. Sure he'd felt this way once before, due to her work, but probably didn't see it. "H-H-How did that happen?"

She teased it with her fingers, smirking at him as her blush faded. "It's called being aroused, Phineas" she whispered softly, then gently curled her hand into a fist around it. She enjoyed the cry of pleasure he gasped out, liking the feel of how hard it was. "Still, I'm teaching you, so I can't have my way with you... yet"

Phineas tried to say something, but it was drowned out by his gasps of pleasure, caused by her running her hand up and down his thing. She watched him as he shuddered from pleasure he'd barely felt, smirking slightly as she continued to do so, though she kept an eye on things.

She stopped, leaving Phineas to stagger a bit as he breathed heavily, slowly half-opening his dazed eyes at her. "W... What..." he breathed out, flinching a bit in surprise as her finger grazed the very tip of his thing.

Humming softly to herself, she smiled a bit as they both looked at her finger in question. A small drop clung to it, not quite clear or a solid white. She looked up at him, smirking a bit, "Your genitals, like mine, are designed for a specific purpose" she said, though her confidence was fading as she talked about very embarrassing details, and her blush started returning. "When they get aroused... they release this stuff, only a little different between boys and girls... as preparation for their specific purpose"

The scared boy instinctively backed up a little, not that she blamed him. In her mind, she was deciding if she should dare to taste his drop in front of him. She eventually decided on no, as it would only scare him more.

Phineas struggled against his fear, gulping and taking deep breaths, his blush deep. "S-So... So t-that's... w-what happened..." he managed to breathe out.

Slowly nodding, she slowly reached over for her swimsuit. "Yes... it is, Phineas" she stammered softly, carefully pulling them back on. "And I think you've learned enough for today"

He slowly nodded, blinking several times before remembering to get his swimsuit. Once on, it still bulged in the front, though it slowly shrunk to normal over time. "U-Uh... y-y-yeah..." he stuttered, gulping. "I don't think... I could hear anymore... without freezing up"

Slowly standing up, she smiled with a blush as she pulled him up, glancing down before lightly kissing him. "It's okay... now, shall we swim?" she whispered softly, head tilted.

He blinked slowly, then he smiled a bit with his blush. "Uh, yeah, sure... I'd like that" he whispered softly back.

"Good" she said, jumping into the pool with a splash. Phineas soon followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is later than my usual, that cold lasted longer than I thought it would. As for this chapter, Phineas needed the basics of sex-ed anyway :) And every word on the subject would have only made him more scared, so shorter was better. Plus, we wouldn't want him freezing up again, now would we? (even though it would be funny :))<strong>

**And you should all know: we're near the end of this story. Though i wonder about something... should there two more chapters, showing Isabella continuing her 'teachings' to Phineas, then the final act itself... or just one chapter, the final act? What do you people think? Which would be better?**

**Either way, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

* * *

><p><em>A little later than the end of last chapter<em>

_"Man... I've got to make myself more confident when me and Isabella... do this kind of thing" _Phineas thought to himself, some time after Isabella had left to go change, having been done with the pool. _"But how?"_

It took only two seconds, then he brightened and his blush instantly disappeared. He snapped his fingers, standing up in a hurry. "That's it! I know what I'm doing tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow<em>

Working full speed, he adjusted some nuts and bolts on his newest Big Idea, along with a lot of other mechincal check-ups. In fact, at any second, he half-expected a certain catch phrase from his favorite girl.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doing?"

"Working on my Confidence machine" he answered, glancing at her before checking some readings. As he did so, she stepped closer to him.

"Confidence machine?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "But you're the most confident person I know, Phineas"

"Yeah, normally" he answered, putting down the clipboard and looking at you. "But when we do... you know... it's like all the anxiousness and nervousness i never had just comes pouring in. With this machine, I can be more confident during those times"

Isabella hummed as she tilted her head in thought. "Well... it would be nice to show how i really feel during those times... I was holding my own nervousness back so I wouldn't make you even more nervous" she said, making a small sound, then smiled at him. "Two questions though... does that machine have different settings, and will it only affect your confidence, not anything else?"

Even as he answered her questions aloud, he couldn't help but feel touched at her first comment. "Well, I can install some in a few hours... and yes, only my confidence" he answered.

She stepped closer, smirking at him as she pulled his face closer to hers. "Good" she whispered softly in his face. "Then meet me in my bedroom, tonight, and prepare for a night you'll never forget"

Her coy comment made him turn red, but he kept his mind on his Confidence machine, making sure he didn't just turn into a ball of nervousness like yesterday. "Yes... yes I will, tonight" he managed to whisper softly back.

She giggled, then kissed him before giving him a coy wink. "Now, shall I make breakfast?"

He nodded, glancing back at his machine for a moment, then smiled. "Sure, I'd like that"

* * *

><p>Phineas made some final adjustments, then nodded as everything seemed to be in working order. Glancing at his watch, he discovered it was nearly time for him to meet with Isabella.<p>

"Time to test it" he said to himself, stepping in front of the pointed end. Reaching in front of him, he pulled a lever and closed his eyes. After a short amount of time with various noises, the machine fired it's beam at him. Shortly after that, it shut itself off, as he designed it too.

Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced down at his fingers, not feeling any different at first.

As he thought it, the nervousness he had been feeling since that morning started changing a bit. Instead of near-constantly being at the front of his mind, it moved to the back of his mind, where it was much less intense.

He hummed softly with a smile, then closed his eyes and reached for an image: Isabella's completely bare body, which he'd seen yesterday. While it did make him turn red faintly, it didn't turn him into a stuttering nervous wreck.

"It worked" he said aloud, smiling as he opened his eyes. And not only had it worked, it would work under real life pressure, as in touching-related activities. Before he left the room, he turned off the lights.

Minutes later, he approached the door to her room. Breathing in and out a bit, opened the door and entered. The room was completely dark though, and he couldn't see a thing.

"Isabella?" he called out a bit, stepping inside more. The moment he did so, the door shut behind him, startling him as he turned around, even though he couldn't see anything. "Uh... Isabella, was that you?"

Faint light washed over the room suddenly, making him turn around in time to see a figure light a second candle. "No, Phineas, that was the door itself" her voice called from the shadows, or what was left of them.

He relaxed a little, hearing Isabella's soft voice speak to him. "Oh, okay" he said, stepping forward a bit. "Well, anyway, I'm here now"

"Yes, yes you are" she spoke, then she stepped out of the shadows, standing by her bed with a smirk. "And you're seriously overdressed"

Phineas blushed despite himself, his confidence not enough to stop it. Isabella was completely naked, and the look on her face and in her eyes were very... coy, to put it mildly.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry, I couldn't resist, I just wanted to tease you all :D But don't worry, since you'll only have to wait less than a week for the next chapter, like usual, it shouldn't be too much waiting.<strong>

**And for those wondering, next chapter won't be the final act, it'll just be more of the playful touching/teasing that i've cliffhanged you on :) The chapter after that will be the final act, though there will be a surprise in there you should all like, being Phinbella fans ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

**Next: They'll finally do it, though it's their first time.**

* * *

><p><em>"It's a REALLY good thing I hit myself with my Confidence machine right now..."<em> Phineas thought to himself, his face red despite himself. Isabella continued to stand beside her bed, completely naked and wearing a very coy look and smirk.

"Be ready, Phineas" she whispered coyly at him, her fingers inviting him over. "Because tonight, I'll have my way with you. Anything you do, can only be done if I want it"

Gulping mentally, he took in a deep breath and let it out, slowly walking forward toward her, slowly holding out his hand for hers. The moment his hand touched hers though, she pretty much pulled him onto the bed, on his back.

Giggling coyly, she moved over him quickly, straddling his body with hers. "Now, like I said, you're overdressed"

His new confidence notwithstanding, Phineas turned redder as she swiftly removed all this clothing, occasionally having to stop himself from trying to touch her. This was her night after all; he couldn't do anything without asking her.

Soon enough, he was naked too, and she pressed her naked genitals against his skin, straddling him with a coy smirk. She surprised him a little by taking his hands and planting them against her chest. But if she wanted it, he had to after all.

So, him squeezing her chest and her rubbing her genitals against his skin, mostly his thing, it wasn't exactly long before he got hard down there. He couldn't tell though if Isabella's genitals were getting aroused, as he had no clue. All throughout this erotic action, Isabella made many small sounds, though mostly moans.

Some minutes later, Isabella taking her sweet time pleasuring him and herself, Phineas slowly blinked. He felt some sort of... sensation in his brain, but he couldn't quite tell. As the seconds passed, Isabella still pleasuring them both, the sensation became recognizable.

His nervousness was moving from the back of his mind to the front of his mind again. His Confidence machine effect was wearing off, WAY too early to be possible.

_"No... no, no, no, it can't go away! Not now!"_ he thought desperately to himself, though he hid it from Isabella. _"What am I gonna do?"_

As he tried to figure something out, Isabella's pleasuring had made himself hard, and apparently did something to her genitals as well. The sensation of rubbing had changed since they had begun, though he didn't dare look.

Wait... that was it! A lot of his nervousness seemed to come from what he saw... and the more he saw, the more he was aware that he knew little about it, making him more fearful that he was no good! He just had to close his eyes, and that would help!

Of course... that would be a problem when it was his turn to pleasure her, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

The moment he came to this realization, Isabella stopped moving over him, making him blink slowly with closed eyes. In addition, he felt this sort of... clenched feeling in his thing, like it was about to explode? Was that the result of her pleasuring?

"So Phineas" she whispered softly above him, slowly getting off him but not getting far. "How ya feeling?"

"V..." he stammered out, his voice not quite ready. "Very... w... wierd... but... g-good"

"Good" she giggled softly, then she leaned down and kissed him softly, then got off the bed. "Now... let's get to bed, Phineas" she said, gathering her clothes from the closet. Phineas slowly raised his head, managing to sit up as he looked at her. She had a great back, and a great behind...

He blinked, then shook his head with a red face. The time for those thoughts was over after all.

Something he COULD think about though, was his Confidence machine. He had a LOT of tweaking and adjustments to make to that thing...

* * *

><p><strong>And your torture is over :) Sorry about the wait... but anyway, we have one more chapter to go. Phineas and Isabella will finally, well, you know ;) That, in addition to a surprise (well, maybe not a surprise, but i'll still try to make it one :))<strong>

**Also, if this chapter seems a bit... rushed, unusual or something's just up, that may be because i was a bit stressed when i finished it (sorry). Still hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Isabella's been bullied!, so if you haven't read that one, then go read it :)**

**Now, this sequel takes place about 7 years later, so the kids have gone their separate ways, though they make sure to keep contact in various ways :) For right now, Phineas and Isabella are living together (nothing too serious yet though); Ferb has managed to make Vanessa give him a chance (no surprise, he's quite the romantic :)); Candace is already with Jeremy (with a baby girl named Amanda :)); the Fireside Girls have become an official organization; Perry is still doing his thing with Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet is with his friend Mishti, with Buford alone for right now; and Linda and Lawrence are still running their antique shop.**

**Phineas - 18**

**Isabella - 18**

**Ferb - 18**

**Vanessa - 23**

**Candace - 22**

**Jeremy - 22**

**Fireside Girls (the main six) - 18 (maybe younger)**

**Fair warning: this chapter is a bit long**

* * *

><p>Phineas made small noises as he inspected the underside of his Confidence machine, looking at the mass of wiring, curcuitboards and stuff. For the past 2 weeks, he had been trying to make it work like intended: give him a boost needed to get him through the more nervous spots. That had been harder than he thought though, as the machine had all sorts of limitations and requirements to make it work at all. He refused to give up though, trying to do the impossible like he had done all the time when he was younger.<p>

**(I realize 2 weeks is a long time for Phineas and Ferb standards, but two things: 1. Ferb is the mechanically-inclined one, not Phineas 2. He's going through all sorts of configurations to try to make it work. I believe it's not too bad, so I hope it's okay)**

A small noise beside the machine made him blink, glancing around slowly. Suddenly, a voice spoke beside him. "Phineas, you've been working on that machine for hours straight. You need something to eat, and some sunlight"

If he hadn't heard the small noise first, he would have flinched in surprise and hit his head on the underside. As it was though, he blinked and smiled as he turned his head, seeing Isabella poke her head under near him. "Oh, hey Isabella... it's really been hours?"

"Five, to be precise" she said, smiling at him. "I let you skip breakfast because you were determined, but you can't miss lunch, Phineas. I won't allow it"

As he considered this, his stomach rumbled, proving her words right. "Well... I guess lunch wouldn't be too bad" he said thoughtfully.

"That's the spirit, Phineas" she said sweetly, kissing his forehead softly before pulling out from under with a smile. "What would you like?"

"Umm..." he said to himself, his face a little red from her kiss. "Surprise me" he answered.

"Sure thing" she said, and he heard her footsteps get fainter as she walked away.

Looking up at at mess above him, he left it was it was and crawled out from underneath it, leaving it off. As he straightened up, he dusted himself off easily, then he turned and went into the kitchen. Even before he got there, he could smell what she was cooking already.

While she was cooking though, she was looking at something in her hand; something he couldn't quite see from this angle. "Hey, Isabella, whatcha doing?" he said out loud.

His innocent question startled her completely, and she quickly put whatever she was holding into a pocket in her pink dress, turning to face him with a blush only afterward. "Oh, nothing but cooking lunch" she said, her voice sounding normal.

He simply looked at her for a pause, blinking slowly. "Okay" he said slowly. _"That was wierd"_

* * *

><p><em>8 hours later<em>

Phineas stopped in thought, feeling the effect of his Confidence machine wearing off. "Hmm... it worked" he said to himself, smiling. Tuning the effect to a constant small boost of confidence instead of one big boost, it had boosted the effect to last several hours, plenty of time to work with Isabella.

Checking his watch, he saw it was nearly time for bed... in other words, a potential time for touching. Glancing back into the house, he reached forward and hit himself with the Confidence machine before turning and walking toward Isabella's bedroom.

Just in case.

* * *

><p>Less than a minute later, he knocked on her door. "Isabella, you in there?" he called out.<p>

"Sure, come on in, Phineas" he heard her call out to him.

Smiling, he opened the door and entered, only to stop with a blush. Isabella stood by her bed, half-naked (in the sense that she was only wearing a bra and panties), and apparently didn't mind being seen like that. "Um... Isabella?" he said, his face still red.

She turned her head toward him, her face free of any blush. "Hey, Phineas" she said, holding up her pink nightgown in one hand. "Just getting ready for bed"

"I can see that" he said slowly, then with only a little effort (thanks to his Confidence machine) walked forward toward her. "Need any help?"

She giggled, shaking her head. "Thanks, but no thanks" she said, then she slowly looked him up and down, then giggled again. "You know... it's just like that first night"

He blinked, though his brain had a faint idea where this was going. "What... what night?"

She hummed softly, giving him a slightly coy look, dropping her nightgown onto the floor. "That night... where I tempted you" she whispered softly, moving closer and tracing a finger over his chest.

He turned redder, gulping a bit as he felt her move behind him. "Perhaps this time... you should feel it without a shirt" she whispered coyly in his ear.

Before he knew it, to his deeper blush, she had removed his shirt, then jumped directly onto his back. He gulped as both her arms and legs wrapped around him in different spots. He could support her no problem, it was his nervousness that was the issue.

She giggled coyly, intentionally rubbing her body against his back, and not just her chest. He shuddered in pleasure, staggering a bit toward her bed, his legs growing weak. It wasn't long until he landed on her bed, though he tried not to. In the tangled mess they landed in, Isabella giggled as she smiled at him. "You love my bed, don't you?" she teased him, grinning.

He might have answered, if he hadn't already been trying to untangle himself, his face red. At some point, he managed to get free, only for Isabella to pin him down with a coy look. "Going somewhere?"

He gulped, quickly glancing around with a blush. He needed to do something, or she'd have her way and he'd never get out from under her. But what? As he thought quickly about it, she tilted her head at him with that look.

With a little help from his confidence boost, he reached up and planted his hands against her barely-covered chest.

"Ah!" she cried out in surprise and pleasure, her own face turning a faint red, her coyness disappearing.

_"It's working"_ he thought to himself, then with a mental gulp his hands began moving around her covered chest, squeezing it a bit.

She made several small noises, her breathing getting a bit heavier. "If... if you're going to do this... you should do it right" she breathed out, her hands moving behind her back and fidgeting with something. Her bra sagged a bit, then she moved her hands and pulled it off herself, throwing it onto the floor. She didn't even have to pull his hands back onto her chest.

As usual, the beauty of her chest threated to paralyze him. He found that closing his eyes for a few seconds and taking deep breaths really helped. He needed it too, as his fingers moved to her nipples, pinching them.

"Oh!" she cried in pleasure, throwing her head back a bit, turning redder. She breathed heavily with small sounsd as Phineas continued, then she moved herself forward, planting her lips against his.

This surprised him, a muffled gasp escaping him, though he couldn't deny he didn't like it. He kissed her back as hard as she was, his hands still on her chest. Somewhere in the midst of this, Phineas suddenly found himself on top of Isabella, who's back was now against the bed. Their positions had been reversed, and he had no clue how it had happened.

Her face red, she gave him a faint smile. "I love you, Phineas" she breathed up at him.

His blush turned it's reddest yet, and he struggled a bit to not be overcome by nervousness, his confidence boost somewhat helping. He managed to smile a bit after a few seconds. "I love you too, Isabella"

She turned redder, then her legs wrapped around his back, rubbing her genitals against the boy's stomach, hoping he'd take the hint.

The boy turned redder as he felt her genitals rubbing against him, breathing heavily. He slowly got an idea of what she was going for (the wrong one though). His fingers trembling a bit, he slowly moved them from her chest to her underwear. She had to untangle her legs from his back before he could get it off, leaving her completely nude before him.

The blushing shy girl before him slowly sat up, her hands going to the waistband of his pants, making him gulp audibly, to her giggle. She tugged them both down, pulling them off his legs and onto the floor, leaving him naked as well. Both her actions and what he had done had already made his thing hard, and she was content with looking up into his eyes. Leaning up, she closed her eyes and kissed him, her arms around his neck.

_"Okay... I can handle this"_ he thought to himself, closing his eyes and kissing her back, holding her around the waist. In the back of his mind, he was trying to save up some courage for below her waist, since he knew she wanted some sort of touching down there.

After a few seconds of kissing, she gently pulled him backward with her, surprising him. She continued the kissing for a few more seconds, then pulled away so they both could breathe. Opening her eyes with a smile, she opened her legs and pulled him closer right between her legs, her feet on his back.

"Phineas... take me" she breathed simply.

But Phineas continued to display that legendary obliviousness he was famous for. "Take you?" he breathed, blinking slowly. "...What does that mean?"

She giggled with a red face, then pulled him closer with her legs, her fingers grasping his thing, to his shuddering pleasure. As she pulled him closer, she guided his genital to hers, then let go. "There's a reason why we were made this way, Phineas" she breathed up at him.

If he had the ability to move, were it not for Isabella's legs keeping him in place, he might have freaked out enough to fall off the bed. As it was, he had to settle for wide eyes and a gasp. "W-What! But... b-but won't that hurt?"

She glanced away with a smile, her face a dark red. "Well... maybe at first, when you go past a certain point..." she whispered, then she looked up at him. "But it'll fade after awhile, and become pleasurable. And I only want you to do it, Phineas. I trust you completely"

Breathing heavily, he needed several deep breathes to even get a chance to respond. "I-I-I don't know... I have no clue... what to do..." he stammered out, his confidence boost not enough to get him through this alone.

"That's why I'm here, to help you" she whispered softly, then slowly and gently, her legs pushed against his back, making him gulp as he slowly went 'inside' Isabella. As she pushed him inside, her breath hitched several times.

_"Wow... she's tight"_ he thought to himself without knowing it, and it was true: her 'walls' were squeezing him pretty tightly, like it was the first time. At some point, he found his thing pressed up against a barrier of some sort, and that point, Isabella stopped, her legs unable to move any further like that.

"For this part" she breathed out, her breathing heavy as she looked up at him. "You have to push forward" she told him, slowly closing her eyes as she prepared herself.

Phineas closed his eyes as well, gulping mentally as he tried to get himself to actually do it. _"I only want you to do it, Phineas. I trust you completely"_ echoed in his head, and he focused on those words; he was doing this for her. She wanted it, and who was he to deny her it?

He slowly opened his eyes as a thought occured to him. He slowly looked down at Isabella, avoiding looking at anything but her face, in case he froze up. "Umm... this 'act'..." he whispered nervously. "Are there... any side effects... besides pleasure?"

Her face turned an even darker red, and her eyes slowly opened, sparkling at him. "Only... the possibility of... having kids" she whispered softly at him.

Before he reacted - and BOY was he gonna react - Isabella already had a finger on his lips, making a small noise escape him in surprise.

"And before you freak out, or freeze up" she whispered softly, looking up at him. "I took a pill this morning, that will prevent that from happening. I've been taking them even since we started touching... we're still a bit young for kids after all. And I didn't want you worrying about something else in addition to this" she finished, smiling softly, slowly removing her finger.

Despite his nervousness (and there was a lot of it), her concern and consideration for him touched him. Plus, the fact that he didn't have to worry about having kids until he was actually ready was a relief.

"It's okay, Phineas" she whispered soothingly up at him, thinking he was still recovering from her statements. "It's okay"

The words soothed him, and he slowly closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Taking Isabella's hand, just in case, he braced himself and using all of his nerve, pushed himself forward all the way.

"What are yo-AHHHH!" she started to say, only to gasp out in pain as Phineas broke through her barrier.

"Isabella, are you okay?" he asked instantly, her grip on his hand tightening instantly and small tears escaping her shut eyes. In fact, her general grip inside and outside had tightened on him. The grip inside slowly relaxed after awhile, not being as tight, but still not exactly the most comfortable.

It took her several seconds to answer, breathing heavily and wincing a little in the meantime, but she slowly nodded. She half-opened her eyes, looking up at him. "I'm okay... the pain's going away... keep going"

"Keep... going?" he said slowly, not sure what she meant by that.

Breathing heavily, she smiled up at him a little. "In... out... in... out... repeat" she breathed out at him. "That's what you do..."

He turned even redder, if that was possible. He gulped, both out loud and mentally, slowly closing his eyes. _"I'm doing this for Isabella... I'm doing this for her"_ he told himself, and he kept telling himself that. Gulping again, he slowly adjusted himself a bit, still holding her hand in case she needed it.

Once he had prepared himself enough, he slowly moved backward and forward once inside, slowly, to get a feel for it. As he did so, Isabella's breath hitched and she closed her eyes. He took it as a sign of pleasure, knowing she'd tell him if anything hurt or didn't feel right.

As he slowly continued with the sensation and movement, slowly getting more comfortable with it, Isabella made many small noises as her body moved a little bit with his. "Faster" she breathed out at him.

He slowly obeyed, drawing strength (or nerve more like it) from his mental chant of 'doing it for Isabella'. As he got faster, and also a bit deeper because of the speed, Isabella cried out repeatedly in pleasure, her body bouncing with the movements, most noticeably her chest. "Oh! Ahh!"

As the seconds passed, Phineas became aware of something. He eventually stopped moving, though he stayed inside her.

"No! Don't stop!" she cried out desperately, seeming to have no control over the outburst. Breathing heavy, she slowly looked up at him, her eyes dazed. "Why, why'd you stop?"

"I-It's not that I don't like it, I do..." he breathed out, surprised his voice still worked at this point. "And I see that you l-like it too... but how long do I have to move i-inside you? I'm confused... a-about that"

She blinked slowly, breathing heavy. "Uh... you keep moving, feeling a 'building up' sensation..." she breathed out at him, moving herself forward and backward on his thing. "Let it build up... and stop once it... explodes. Now, please continue!"

Closing his eyes, after a deep breath, he managed to do so. Soon she was squirming from the movement, moaning repeatedly. He kept going, and whever Isabella asked (more like gasped out) that he go faster/deeper/harder or whatever, he would obey. Soon he was breathing heavy, the movement draining him a lot more than he thought it would.

All throughout that, he felt a gradual increasing pleasure in his thing... the 'building up' sensation she had mentioned. He couldn't tell if she was experiencing the same thing or not though... but there was a noticeable tightening of her walls around him as time went on.

In his naviete though, he didn't notice the point where he went over the edge until too late.

The two childhood friends screamed at the peak of pleasure, each other's names buried in there somewhere.

Isabella fell backward upon the bed, and Phineas fell forward onto her, both of their eyes closed and their breathing way beyond heavy. In the back of his mind, he was faintly surprised that this act could drain him this much; he barely had any energy left to move, much less get up.

For minutes, the two of them just laid there, until Isabella's hands slowly went onto his cheeks, slowly tilting his head up toward hers. Her eyes were sparkling like diamonds, her look pure love and pleasure. "That... was... amazing" she breathed out softly, her fingers caressing his face.

That simple phrase was like another confidence boost, and it relieved him immensely that he wasn't a complete fool at this. Taking several deep breaths, he slowly got enough strength to help them both sit up, though it took several tries. "Y... You're... you're welcome... Isabella" he breathed out, his voice rasping a bit.

She curled against him, and they lay that way for awhile, though he eventually pulled out of her, both of them dripping onto the bed. "What... what about the sheets?" he breathed out, his eyes half-open.

"I'll change them tomorrow" she whispered softly, looking up at him softly. "They needed to be changed this month anyway"

He slowly nodded, breathing slowly as he closed his eyes. They remained this way until Isabella whispered softly in his ear. "Speaking of the bed... I have something for you"

This made him blink slowly, looking at her curiously. Before he could even ask what it was, Isabella's hand went under her pillow slowly, grasping something before pulling it out, hand closed. Her blush fading, she looked at him with love before opening her hand.

In her hand was a ring. A golden ring, with two words inscriped on the outside: Phinbella Forever

Phineas stared at it, mouth open slightly, stunned. He didn't know how, but he managed to look up at her, with the same expression.

"I love you, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher" she whispered softly, smiling at him with love. "And I want to spend everyday I have with you. Will you marry me?"

He might have frozen from the shock, except for the tremendous emotions the question had brought forth. The basics were simple: should he answer yes or no? Having been involved in planning for a wedding, he knew enough about it to think seriously.

Saying no would hurt her feelings, that he was sure of. But saying yes, would it change things so much that he wouldn't like it? Those were the gist of what he was thinking, though a lot more was buried underneath.

"...Phineas? Phineas, you're supposed to answer" echoed in his head. "Phineas"

The last one made him blink, and he slowly became aware that he HAD frozen from the shock, however briefly. It hadn't stopped his thoughts though, and he slowly looked back at Isabella, who's head was tilted at him.

"Sorry... Isabella" he whispered, slowly taking deep breaths. As he did so, his fingers slowly moved forward, tracing over the ring.

"Yes" he answered finally, smiling at her. "Yes I will"

He'd never seen her this happy, or her eyes sparkle more than they did now. She made a small noise of happiness, taking the ring and putting it on his finger, holding his hand afterward. "I'm so glad, Phineas" she whispered lovingly, curling against him.

He held her against him, and they stayed that way for minutes, both of them content.

Eventually though, the peak of pleasure and it's aftereffects faded, leaving them both aware that they were tired as heck.

Smiling at him lovingly, she slowly and carefully started getting off the bed. "Let's go sleep, Phineas" she whispered softly, holding him close as they stood up slowly. "On your bed, since mine isn't fit for it right now"

"But... what about our clothes?" he asked, looking back at them. She giggled, shaking her head as they walked toward his bedroom. She stumbled a few times, though she insisted she was fine. A minute later, they sorta fell unto his bed, though they managed to get themselves under the blankets.

Smiling softly at him, Isabella gave him a soft kiss before curling into his neck. "I love you, Phineas" she whispered softly, closing her eyes.

He smiled tenderly, kissing her back softly before closing his eyes. "I love you too, Isabella" he whispered softly, all nervousness and confidence issues he would have had completely meaningless right now.

Together they drifted off into sleep, awaiting a new day, and marriage.

* * *

><p><strong>And this fanfiction is over, sorry to tell you. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway :)<strong>

**And boy, this was a challenge... I mean Isabella was fairly easy, her having dreamed about this and other stuff since she was ten (probably more when she was older). But Phineas... where do I start? I eventually decided that I would have Phineas be Phineas (in other words, be naive about this stuff, even while he was in the middle of it).**

**As for the surprise... I think you know what it is by now :) I hope it made you squee :D**


End file.
